


【刀剑乱舞】【三日月x三日月】遍胜光

by kinghanerin



Category: token ranbu, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghanerin/pseuds/kinghanerin
Summary: 发生在某个本丸之中的三日月，与隔壁三日月之间的故事。The story of Mikatsuki of some honmaru, and another Mikatsuki next door.





	1. · ラウンド 壱

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 如标题，三明水仙
> 
>  
> 
> ※ 一个俗套的、看起来特别黑但事实上（从个人角度觉得）结局很欢脱的HE故事。三明OOC，解释看后记【ntm
> 
>  
> 
> ※ 各种私设有、碎刀有、流血有、死亡有
> 
>  
> 
> ※ 但（我觉得）真的是个很温馨的恋爱故事啊x
> 
>  
> 
> ※ 可能（一定）会有一些让人觉得眼熟的小桥段，但那个只是借梗致敬，和被借梗的作品时间线毫无关系昂，区区在下不敢搞它们的！！！

· ラウンド 壱

 

三日月宗近被政府回收碎刀的时候正下着雪。

 

早春那细细碎碎的雪一粒粒地吹满了院里才刚刚开放的浅粉色樱花，光景一如审神者将他锻造出来的那日。

 

那时候审神者已经上任了很长一段时间，虽然勤勤恳恳努力工作，战绩却不好不坏的只能勉强算作中上，若是究其原因，大概四字就可总结：既穷且非。

 

若说审神者是非洲其实也并不全对：对比其他同事，审神者的稀有刀锻出率掉落率某种程度上来说还挺让人嫉妒——只不过不知为何，这高于其他同事的几率却永远只发生在某几振刀上。

 

形象点说，别家本丸的四花刀们可能来得断断续续但终归可以凑一桌花色不同的麻将，审神者这边就只有莺丸源源不断前赴后继，在缘侧上乖乖巧巧整整齐齐地坐成长长一串，每日喝茶聊天讲讲平安时代的隐晦笑话。

 

时间久了不仅审神者也习惯了，连之前看笑话的同事们都习惯了，都不再打着“直接看多失礼啊”的名义去隔壁本丸借地方，趴墙头看自家的莺丸消消乐了。

 

要说隔壁的本丸，其主人其实也可以算作一妙人：要说卡刀这种事就像被动debuff，入职久了几乎多多少少都会碰到，大家在述职间歇的时候还会不时吐吐槽相互安慰，隔壁的那位却是从不抱怨自己卡刀的。

 

盖因其卡刀的姿势总是十分特殊：别人卡刀一般都卡稀有刀，只有那位，在本丸一早就迎来了三日月以后就在常见刀之路上卡得莫名其妙。

 

据说那位一开始还是会在大家吐槽卡刀的时候发发言，以图融入当时那无比和谐的惨淡氛围，只是当那句“我卡今剑”出口之后，气氛便变得十分一言难尽。

 

到了后来，待审神者的莺丸连连看也成了圈内传说，这两座连在一起的本丸便成了众人讳莫如深的“风水宝地”。

 

而这一切终于结束在了审神者终于锻出三日月宗近的这一“惊世之举”上。

 

自从审神者在那个真·樱吹雪的日子里迎来了三日月，并举着那位还一脸茫然的平安时代付丧神在雪地里狂奔撒欢儿以后，其连连看属性似乎也随着那日的雪花一起融进泥土成了樱花树的滋养。

 

于是审神者很光棍地在自家庭院里大摆筵席，名曰打麻将赏樱花实则是在向世界宣布自己终于不用再面对接踵而来的莺丸了。

 

收到了这可谓明目张胆的消息的同事们倒是很给面子，再一次齐刷刷地骑了隔壁本丸的墙头，一边分享零食一边感慨啧啧啧你看看这万紫千红百花齐放的麻将桌，可真不像当年那个只闻莺鸟啼的葱郁现场。

 

那一片宛若春游的欢声笑语里，审神者觉得自己仿佛眼瞎一般地在里面看到了疑似隔壁同事家三日月的身影。

 

千岁付丧神十分自然地混在一片人类当中，骑着墙哈哈哈地喝茶吃点心，还从不知哪位人类手里借来了一把桧扇，忽悠悠地带起风把用点心纸叠成的樱花送到了这边院子，恰恰落进了自家三日月的酒盏里。

 

审神者扭头，只见之前还骑在墙头的那位已经还了桧扇潇洒扭身一纵，只留了个一闪而逝的带着金色闪光的绀青色背影。

 

然后墙头上响起了同事们此起彼伏的惊呼：

 

“三日月闪到腰了！！！”

 

谁说三日月闪到腰了，我家三日月好着呢！！！审神者在尖叫声中猛地扭头看自家三日月，速度之快差点把自己脖子闪了。

 

只见自家的千年老人家还是老神在在地端着酒盏，看着盏中那朵已经被酒水泡糊了的点心纸樱花，笑容端的是灿烂无暇。

 

“甚好甚好～”

 

 

审神者一度以为隔壁那位不小心闪了腰的千岁老人那天的行为是来示好，还曾对自家三日月感慨过世人都说你们这些三日月宗近各个都是终极的my pace，其实有的时候还是会有一些符合普世价值观的温暖小心思的嘛。

 

“也许并不是这样的呢。”彼时这个本丸那位已将自己到来之前的事情听了个七七八八的三日月喝着茶，笑容一如往常的温文尔雅。“虽说有了人类的身形与思思维，普世价值观什么的，对刀来说还是并不容易理解的。”

 

“成为人类这种事情，虽说是有了许多自由自在却也多了更多的束缚，人类的感觉也好、情绪也好，全部都是新鲜而又陌生的。只不过好在比起习惯了的形态，这般模样的时间还是短暂的，况且毕竟以刀的形态受了千年的供奉，拿人钱财终归还是要好好替人消灾才是。”

 

“比起作为刀的年岁来说，突然多了这么多能够自己掌控的时间，做自己喜欢的事情自然是好的，但要是有写新奇的乐子可看的话或许就更有趣了——比如说，‘隔壁那座一直只欧莺丸的知名本丸居然有了三日月宗近’之类的。”

 

审神者看向三日月，眼光中带着几分名为“我可是读过工作手册爬过内部论坛的你别想骗我”的情绪，有些不确定地开口，“所以说，那天他是来看你热闹的？我不懂诶看自己的热闹会很开心吗？”

 

“用你们人类的话来说，”三日月淡淡地回答着审神者的问题，“就是闲的。”

 

审神者眼神死了那么两秒钟，凉凉地吐槽，“行行行我懂了你们两个三日月心有灵犀心意相通都是人类难懂的my pace，但你这样充满嫌弃地吐槽自己真心没问题？”

 

似乎是因为审神者这种始终会搞错重点的性格，三日月总是很开心地在其面前讲些这种看起来充满了奇怪哲理却又自相矛盾似是而非的话。

 

审神者的莺丸抓娃娃机体质被打破以后，隔壁本丸的风水似乎也跟着变好了，那位总在卡普刀的同事终于卡起了稀有刀，可以在大家聚会的时候顺利融入氛围了。

 

那天的对话审神者并没有太放在心上，身为人类，其大概从来没有考虑过要去想办法搞清楚每一位付丧神的心路历程的，只希望大家每一天都能按部就班平平安安地出阵杀敌，到了晚上再一块儿好好的吃饭就好。

 

在那日被自家三日月评为“就是闲的”的吹樱花行动之后，隔壁的三日月虽然会很偶尔的神奇地自己搬个梯子坐上墙头和自家三甲月打个招呼，但审神者发誓他们在演练场碰见的概率都比这个要多。

 

那位三日月宗近的行迹就这么时断时续的，直到有一天，在长时间没有再见过那位闪过腰的刀剑付丧神之后，审神者才在酒会上从同事口中直到了零星的消息。

 

“被刀解了，他现在的主人亲自动的手。”

 

“听说似乎是收到了上头下来的命令来着，似乎是加急的那种。”

 

仿佛触到了什么隐藏的开关，酒会的气氛瞬间变得微妙起来，同事间彼此对着眼神，在刻意制造出的嘈杂欢笑声里小声地交流着情报。

 

据说是触动了什么不为人知的节点、据说是卷进了上层的派系斗争、据说隔壁那位同事曾据理力争过先观察一段时间、据说那份神秘的加急密令里给了解释、据说……

 

凡此种种，夸大其词者有，自相矛盾者有，甚至连阴谋论者也有。

 

在审神者看来，其中最扯淡的，大概是“据说要是不这么做的的话，世界就要毁灭啦。”

 

世界毁灭什么鬼，以为这里是中二小说还是某超级大国电影里的世界吗，要是一位刀剑的付丧神都能这么厉害的话，[哔——]在[哔——]大会上直接发言“我国保证不率先动用三日月宗近”不是更好吗。

 

吐槽完了，审神者不由得有些恹恹：不管这些私底下的消息听起来再怎么夸张不靠谱，那位会骑在墙头用点心纸叠樱花的刀剑付丧神再也不会出现了却是事实。

 

不管战场上再如何骠勇凶悍能征善战，生死却掌握在身为人类的主人手中。

 

而那些主人们呢？

 

审神者看着手上刚收到了，最新的，关于任务难度提升的说明的文件，难得地没有搞错重点。

 

那些主人们，怕也是，不自由的啊。

 

关于那位付丧神的消息，审神者还是告诉了三日月，也没做挑拣，可信的不可信的包括那条“毁灭世界”，只要知道的统统都说了。

 

三日月宗近看起来似乎是有些惊讶的，只不过更像是惊讶审神者居然选择把这样有些残酷而赤裸的消息告诉了自己。

 

他似乎早就知道了，婶婶者无端地想。

 

也是，毕竟是自己说的，他们从初见开始就心有灵犀心意相通。

 

最新的文件仿若战场上苍厚的号角声响，吹向远方阴云密布的战场。

 

于是一次次更加密集与凶猛的出阵、更加频繁的手入与材料消耗、比以往迟来了许多的补给。

 

好在审神者虽然既穷且非，但因为认清了自己体质奇异的事实平时从不随意消耗材料赌刀，之前囤积的材料与道具尚且撑得住消耗。

 

只是，想到自己以前的神奇的体质，便会忍不住联想到同样处在这块“风水宝地”一起因体质奇葩而为人所知的同事，对方的情况还好吗？

 

是否又迎来了新的三日月宗近，在之前亲手将他刀解之后。

 

他们已经很久没有在演练场碰过面了。

 

之后的日子如果要审神者来复述，大概就只有一个字：忙。

 

什么战争残酷人情冷暖世态炎凉统统不在思考范围之内，审神者仅有的脑力全部都被投进了“如何更高效的维持本丸运转”的人生思考里，任务要尽可能高质量完成、消耗要努力最小、奖励要尽量全部获得、补给方面能怎么去耍赖就怎么耍赖——总之，日子不仅要过下去，还要尽量在条件允许的情况下过得最好。

 

要不是最近例会上大家的关注点都只剩下了战况，估计审神者的所作所为大概要被某些鹰派的同事们吐槽“你要是把这个脑子用在如何将牺牲效益最大化上的话排名也不至于一直上不来”。

 

在夜以继日勤奋地努力搅动自己的脑汁以后，审神者开始不时抽风：大概是秉持着“要死大家一起死”的优良传统，每次把最后一位需要修复的刀剑男士送进手入室以后，审神者就会通过那堵共有的高墙给隔壁院子送信笺。

 

审神者那已被压榨得所剩不多的所谓文学素养或者说是对世界应有的悲悯被用在了这种地方：信笺上的内容换着各种方式的战争描写，中国日文拉丁文德文甚至各种小地方语种——自然，其中小部分是审神者以前的积累，但更多的还是要感谢这随着信息技术发展而壮大的搜索引擎。

 

「小桃无主自开花，烟草茫茫带晓鸦。几处败垣围故井，向来一一是人家。」

 

「外に出ru 触るるばかりに 春のつき」

 

「When this campaign is tidied into books/No vital know ledge perished in that skull/His jokes were stale; like wartime, he was dull/His name is lost for ever like his looks.」

 

「Wir lauschen ihren Worten, ihre Tränen sind nicht zu Überseh’n, wenn sie von Opa erzählt. 」

 

刚刚开始这种行为的时候，审神者还有着“知道这么做完全是自己抽风”的理性，会用把信笺折个青蛙纸鹤小兔子之类的小动作自欺欺人地掩饰自己行为的不正当性；后来压力过大脑子爆了，便干脆直接裹上一块地上随手捡的石头就扔；最发疯的时候审神者不知从哪角落里掏出个弹弓来，打算直接爬墙去打人家玻璃——可惜被当日的近侍拦截，遂未能成功。

 

大概是彼此之间都忙得自顾不暇，审神者的种种抽风行迹并没有引来隔壁同事的对于玻璃安全的友好问询。

 

反倒是，当审神者已经对这种烧脑浆的生活开始麻木以后，隔壁那位在大半夜的时候突然砰砰砰地砸起了自家本丸的大门。

 

那时候天正下这瓢泼大雨，审神者自己撑着伞去应门，路上还不忘赌咒发誓在战况缓和以后一定要重新构建回本丸的景趣系统，结果一开门就看见了隔壁同事的脸。

 

此情此景是如此的狗血，让审神者十分想高声一曲怀旧老歌《最熟悉的陌生人》。

 

隔壁那位最熟悉的陌生人面容呆滞神情枯槁，在雨夜背景的buff之下活像在演三流苦情剧，偏偏一双眼睛却内敛深刻，深处散发出来的光芒仿佛要将一切阴霾照亮。

 

大概是苦情剧的氛围太过强大，两人居然直接就撑着伞在雨幕里戳在大门口完成了寒暄吐槽互相关怀深入交流等一系列流程，行云流水不带一丝拖沓。

 

末了，顺着对方刚才关于战争的各种计算与推想，审神者突然福至心灵，问出一句极度智障的话：

 

“该不会当初如果你没刀解三日月宗近的话这个时候世界就真的已经毁灭了吧？”

 

对方居然也智障地回答了：是。

 

“所以你看，既然我已经帮助政府避开了这个关键节点，世界在最后就一定会和平的吧——这场战役的最后我们一定能够获胜的。”

 

审神者木然地抹了一下被风吹了满脸的雨水，没忍住还是开口吐了槽：

 

“你特么逻辑死了吧你，就算三日月真的不去毁灭世界了，那跟这场战争的胜利有个毛线球的关系？！”

 

邻家的同事显然没有在意审神者这个给三日月套上了“毁灭世界大魔王”的偷换概念，也没在意后面那句逻辑正常的问询。

 

只是眼神坚定的，告诉着审神者一句话：我们一定会胜利的。

 

“所以如果有可能的话，希望可以重新考虑一下，将我本丸的玻璃从攻击名单中清除吧。”

 

这场以奇妙氛围开场的对话最终在奇妙的逻辑中结束，审神者拖着被雨水浇透了绑带的木屐湿答答慢悠悠地挪回房间的时候，在大厅的门廊上看到三日月。

 

不沾雨雾，鲜衣亮甲，眼中藏着新月的付丧神就那样安静地站在那里，腰间的太刀还同初见时一般模样。

 

审神者一边感慨着三日月宗近不管在何种状况里都能保持着美丽优雅，一边又在心底里暗骂我明明已经把他给塞进手入室想借机让他休息一下，特么哪振刀皮痒了居然拿了我的加速符来用——然后后知后觉想起来似乎是自己让三日月担任了近侍并且还给了不低的物品使用权限。

 

三日月宗近那众所周知的my pace在婶婶看来是在战争时期保全自家刀剑的优秀品质，有些不便自己出手部署的事情还不如统统都推到这位头上。

 

授予权限的时候审神者并未对这位新上任的my pace近侍有过什么明示暗示，不管是自我娱乐的一厢情愿还是互相默契的狼狈为奸，只要最后的结果是审神者预期的那样就好。

 

想通了到底有没有刀皮痒的问题以后，审神者很快就继续踢踢踏踏地拖拉着自己的木屐，并没有在三日月的表情上注视太久。

 

 

其实审神者懂刚才三日月在最初时流露出来的神情，在战争频繁之前有时候自己看故事看得有些入戏时大概也是那种表情。

 

有些感同身受的，却又知道自己是不可能感同身受的模样。

 

只是当下的这些坐镇在后方的人类们，除了相信自己做的事情是对的以外，又还能够做些什么来让自己坚持下去呢？

 

 

说不清是正义终将战胜邪恶还是大部分人类活下去的信念的力量终究强大，这场围绕着时间的战役终于迎来了胜利。

 

就像开始时那样的毫无预兆，也结束得迅速无息。

 

审神者还来不及践行自己的誓言给重新本丸装景趣系统，就被各式书信文件哗啦啦埋了个没顶——在这个一切都早已习惯电子化的时代，这样的盛况某种意义上也能算是个奇迹。

 

虽说数量庞大，但内容其实都差不多：关于日后如何养老。

 

战争的突然结束似乎也将政府打了个措手不及，后续的安置内容几乎被一笔带过，突然失了业的同事们有的早就找好了下家，有的干脆把之前的副业捡起准备转正，或者干脆打算当个无业游民吃着补助金去丈量世界。

 

而刀剑们，或留守，或带走，要不干脆回到原初本体那边，日子该怎么继续还怎么继续。

 

更有性格干脆的，直言有过了人类的思想“这一辈子”也算有趣，开始扒拉着日历挑选起了好日子准备跳个刀解池。

 

只能说之前的战争日子大大刷新了人性的阈值，比起无休无止地盼望战争结束的日子，似乎只要是能够不再为未来提心吊胆就已经能够满足。

 

如果说同事们选择了“纸制”这种方式传递信息是为了避免给已经拥挤不堪的政府系统造成堵塞，还有那么一点点的敏感信息要避开检索；那么政府来的通知选择这种方式就完全是为了能确保每一份指令都能够被交到需要的人手中并被看到。

 

虽说早在之前同僚们看起来似乎语焉不详的只言片语里看到了端倪，但真收到了那封“关于部分本丸太刀三日月宗近回收刀解说明”的时候，审神者还是对着信使竖了个中指：

 

可以用一个“回收”就模糊过去的内容却偏偏要写明“回收刀解”，在列举原因时用的理由写得比上回那个“据说三日月宗近会毁灭世界”还要扯淡——这种破破烂烂缝了还不如不缝的遮羞布怕不是至少三个人写出来的吧，善后工作还没结束呢这部门就已经药丸了吗。

 

这回审神者没忍住，直接揣了弹弓去政府大楼砸了玻璃——虽然说是成功了，但最后还是被自家近侍带了回去。

 

审神者其实并不想走，只是战争结束得太快三日月还一直在近侍的位置上没换下来，这么一振已经上了政府刀解名单的太刀明晃晃地在政府大楼前杵着太危险，审神者也只能扔了弹弓乖乖巧巧地回了本丸。

 

比起脑子烧坏了还没好风风火火就去怼上司的审神者，事件当事刃的三日月反倒平静得像一个从头至尾的旁观者。

 

依旧还是那种悠闲而又游刃有余的my pace，长衣广袖的平安太刀付丧神端着茶杯，长长短短文邹邹的句子把审神者还没恢复的大脑彻底烧到死机。

 

“所以总结一下你的意思大概是‘反正初始刃的主灵还在，分灵千千万多我一个不多少我一个不少，这一次的旅程虽然不长也没多有趣不过怎么说也不算太亏’——所以就这么算了？你知道大家费了多大力气才得以在这个本丸与彼此相遇吗？”

 

“主君哟，您看，”三日月放下了茶杯，在飘飘忽忽才刚下起来的细碎雪粒中对着审神者淡淡微笑“今年的樱花才刚刚开放呢。”

 

“而从今以后，就算没有了我们，还会又很多这般的美景在前路上等待着您啊。”

 

长廊远处隐隐传来了回收人的脚步声。

 

在仿若迎来三日月那天一般早樱吹雪的光景里，审神者看着这位曾被自己举起来跑圈的刀剑付丧神安然地站起身，雪点落入他发饰金色的流苏间却不留痕迹，而他离开的姿态依旧是那样的从容高贵而优雅。

 

审神者默默注视着他的背影，思维一如往常那样疯狂脱线。

 

“妈耶，”审神者想“这好像还是第一次三日月用这么正是的语气和我说话，初见的时候他似乎也想要这样礼貌地向我打招呼的——但被我的举高高打断了。”

 

“如今却在这种画面之下，想想也真是戏剧化。”

 

在彻底走出审神者视线前，三日月宗近的身影稍微停了停。

 

“那么主君，就此告别，”明明雪下得不大，审神者却看不清他的表情“谨祝安顺。”

 

“さよなら”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “またお目にかかります”

· ラウンド 弐

 

三日月宗近被政府回收碎刀的时候正下着雪。

 

早春那细细碎碎的雪一粒粒地吹满了院里才刚刚开放的浅粉色樱花，光景一如审神者将他锻造出来的那日。

 

那是在审神者已经上任了很长一段时间以后，既然穷且非的本丸主人在莺丸消消乐已经不会在引起同事们的趴墙头围观以后，闲极无聊关闭了本丸的景趣系统却意外地迎来了一场真正的樱吹雪。

 

审神者开心地搓搓手，恨不能立刻掏出系统联系同僚们炫耀莺丸连连看又怎么样我可是有真正的樱吹雪啦你们有吗——所幸近侍来的及时，阻止了这用一句“我关了景趣我也有”就能轻松打回的幼稚炫耀。

 

“你说我这回有三日月了？！三日月宗近？！”

 

近侍还未回答审神者就已绝尘而去，徒留一片雪落樱瓣的静默无声。

 

世人都说三日月好，盘靓条顺镇丸之宝，审神者一路高歌猛进险些撞上了门柱，就在锻冶所门口看到了正微笑着等待的太刀付丧神。

 

长衣广袖，眸纳月光。

沈腰潘鬓，傅粉何郎。

 

“三日月宗近。锻冶中——”

 

镇丸之宝三日月宗近的自我介绍结束在审神者突兀的举高高里。

 

按照审神者本来的意思，是要打算举着三日月在本丸里先跑个几圈再说的，只是才举起三日月，审神者就在自家和隔壁连通的院墙上看到了一个十分眼熟，眼熟得就在几秒钟以前才看过的身影，正在淡定地，看着樱吹雪吃点心。

 

是哦，隔壁那位卡普刀的奇葩可是一早就迎到里三日月的。

 

隔壁一早就有了三日月却总是卡普刀的本丸，和自家虽然概率不非但成员比率很非的本丸，在圈内可以算是讳莫如深的知名一“景”，常年引得各位刚入职的新人还有闲得蛋疼的老鸟围观。

 

只是“卡刀”这种事没什么可观赏性，自家的莺丸连连看自然就成了最佳选择——但是这伙人围观就算了，却次次都打着“直接看多失礼啊”的理由去隔壁拜访，再趴墙头围观自家连城一排的喝茶古备前！

 

连上门礼都收不到，审神者十分郁闷。

 

而隔壁那位欧气代表的三日月不知何时居然也混了进去，一边哈哈哈的my pace却又一边哈哈哈的和围观群众打成一片，甚至有时候明明没人围观，审神者一抬头却能看到那位三日月不知道什么时候又坐上了墙头，偶尔会和自己打个招呼，表情一派高深莫测仿佛想从自己本丸里挖掘出那滚滚而来的莺丸的真相。

 

而今天，这位居然直接是来看雪景吃点心的么？

 

被这么胡思乱想的一打岔，审神者终于意识到了自己现在的行为是有多么的不合时宜，只是才一抬头打算把自家的三日月放下，却发现这位新入手的还热乎乎的付丧神居然已经被投喂了点心，此刻正保持着被举高高的状态悠闲的叠着点心纸。

 

“哦呀，眼下这般情景，若是有茶就再好不过了。”

 

为什么你明明嘴里含了东西却还能够吐字清晰仪态优雅啊！

 

无奈放下三日月，在和墙头的那位打过招呼之后，审神者带着自家刚出炉的热乎付丧神往茶室走去，沿路叫住一位跑得快的短刀先去通知莺丸多泡杯茶。

 

“哈哈哈，这就是以后要一起生活的地方了吗？”去往茶室的路上，三日月缓慢打量着本丸里的风景，目光在被投食的那堵墙下多停留了一秒。

 

“甚好，甚好。”

 

 

三日月的到来似乎改变了自家本丸的风水，清点战绩时终于不再是熟悉的抹茶色后审神者简直要喜极而泣。

 

三日月宗近真的是镇丸之宝啊。

 

长得好看，战力高强，虽然是究极的my pace，但是my pace不是已经是圈内早就知道的属性了吗，偶尔吐吐槽也就过去了！而且这位虽然有时不在线上，但真的需要他的时候可是从来没掉过链子，要出阵就出阵，要远征就远征，至于内番划水什么的，那是固有属性完全不用在意。

 

被改了本丸风水的审神者只觉得天也明了水也清了，连墙头上围观的同僚们都一个个变得面目可爱了起来。

 

而被改了风水的似乎不止自家本丸——要问审神者是怎么知道的，自然是自家三日月说的。

 

而自家三日月是怎么知道的，自然是隔壁那位三日月说的。

 

热爱生活的审神者把工作之余的全部精力都投注在如何花小钱而大大提升大家的生活质量上，从各种方便又好吃的小零食，到便宜又舒适的家居用品，甚至还专门开辟了一间扔满各种毛茸茸软绵绵的玩偶枕头的房间——当然，使用这间屋子最多的是专注于各种持续性截瘫偏瘫咸鱼瘫的审神者，虽然其本意是想让短刀们在这里睡午觉捉迷藏的。

 

而院落的景致自然也下了不少心思。

 

“风景好才能心情好，心情好才能工作好啊！”审神者理直气壮地给自己的房间换上了大大的窗户，以便摸鱼划水的时候还能欣赏到好景色。

 

于是，不仅看到了美丽的景物，还能偶尔看到在欣赏美丽景物的美丽的三日月，更偶尔的还能在美丽的三日月旁边看到美丽的隔壁的三日月。

 

——也不知道是不是那天雪地里审神者走神的时候发生过点什么，总之当审神者反应过来的时候，常常是自己才低下头没几秒，再抬头的时候自家的三日月已经很自然地在本丸里风景最好地方和隔壁的三日月一起喝茶吃点心了。

 

说好的机动低下老太刀呢，这位来无影去无踪的根本不刀剑啊！

 

还有这好像是我的本丸吧！

 

后来审神者习惯了，在给三日月送茶具的时候都干脆一模一样地送两套，再配个金色的马克笔让他们自行去解决区分问题——结果两位三日月都在茶杯底部画了金色的刀纹，其细致差异大概只有他们自己看得出来。

 

是有多喜欢画月亮啊，审神者看着三日月内番服的头巾闲闲地想。

 

再后来，不但隔壁三日月会神龙见首不见尾地来串门，自家的三日月也不时地会消失一下，回来的时候还会带上一两盒点心。

 

一直怨念隔壁截了自己上门礼的审神者喜笑颜开。

 

有了点心的打底，审神者对于三日月的不时失踪态度极为宽和，宽和得整个本丸都习惯在找不到三日月的时候直接去隔着墙喊一嗓子，有要紧事的话不一会三日月就会完整地出现在该出现的地方，一般琐事的话隔壁会回一嗓子“知道啦～”——然后这边就都知道今天隔壁是哪一位帮忙泡茶还有厨房当番了。

 

“真是刃口兴盛啊，隔壁那位。”某日，审神者在那间塞满了毛茸茸软绵绵的房间里习惯性咸鱼瘫，一时兴起数了数通过声音而确定的隔壁拥有刀数，不禁对隔壁摆脱了卡普刀体质的同事发出感慨。

 

“这座本丸也并不差哦。”

 

哇，原来咸鱼太久是会出现幻听的吗，居然连三日月的声音都出现了。审神者抱着抱枕慢悠悠地咸鱼翻身，结果居然真在这间风格及其绵软幼稚的房间门口看到了捧着茶的三日月宗近。

 

审神者二话不说就是干净利索地一个鲤鱼打挺，表情正直仿若刚才一直在偷懒的另有其人，“三日月怎么到这里来了？”

 

夭寿哦，为啥有一种上课开小差被老师抓包的心虚感。

 

“天气这么好，老人家也想试试……嗯，那个词是怎么说的来着？也想试试划水摸鱼呢。”

 

除了出阵您啥时候不在划水摸鱼啊喂！审神者一边内心吐槽，一边惊悚地看着三日月顶着那张端庄正经的脸在一堆各式大大小小嫩黄嫩绿嫩粉嫩紫的毛绒玩偶中优雅端正地捧着茶坐了下来。

 

审神者捂脸。这违和感要爆棚了！

 

“说起来，最近都没见到您去那边或者那边那位过来了。”审神者很光棍的放弃了思考，抓回掉在脚边的抱枕咕噜噜在三日月面前滚出一个适合谈话的姿势，顺便把装了零食点心的托盘推到中间。

 

“那边最近好像遇到些苦手的事情了，我们这样的老人家就不过去添乱了。”

 

“说什么‘你们老人家’——明明一直跑过去就只有您一个。”不知道是不是错觉，审神者总觉得三日月刚才说到“苦手的事”的时候，语气与表情里面有一种很微妙的意味。

 

像是已经知道了事情内容的愉悦看戏，又像是似乎正在思考自己推测是否正确的探究。

 

啊，又来了。审神者想，这种两个三日月之间人类难懂的心有灵犀心意相通。

 

审神者第一次对两位千年老刀之间做出“心有灵犀心意相通”的评价完全只是为了吐槽的。

 

那是在某次例行的同行交流茶会之后，隔壁那位终于开始卡稀有刀的同僚这回终于成功融入了谈话，和大家一起享受了比拼谁的血统更非的乐趣。

 

回到本丸的时刚好看到了三日月，才串门回来的付丧神手上一如既往的拿着顺来的各式点心，神情悠然仿佛不知道今天是自己当番。

 

在三日月面前一向思路清奇的审神者没有吐槽他这种明目张胆的摸鱼行为，而是还带着些许茶会惯性的跑错了关注点，认真道，“你说，是不是因为在你才出现的时候就已经和你建立了联系，隔壁的运势才变好的？”

 

“也许真的是呢。”

 

“所以说三日月不仅是欧气的象征，也许还是传递运气的使者啊。”

 

“说不定是这样呢。”

 

“有时候我回头想想，总觉得那天他出现的也太是时候了，简直就像知道你会来一样。”

 

“确实是这样的。”

 

“我就说嘛，完全就——诶？？？”正在一路走一边很自然地拆点心的审神者险些被自己砸了脚，在意识到三日月也许可能或许大概貌似大约仿佛没准并没有在开玩笑以后，审神者倒吸一口凉气，“所以说刀剑还有预知未来功能的？现在找你要彩票号码还来得及吗？”

 

虽然早知现任主人思维跳脱，三日月的脚步还是微妙的一顿，“‘预知’什么的，如果真有这样逆天能力恐怕要面对的就不仅是珍视，还有随时可能被破坏的风险了吧。”付丧神露出一个带了点神棍味道的笑容。“用人类的语言的话，或许用‘感知’这个词更准确一些呢。”

 

审神者秒懂。

 

“三日月我跟你说，你们这样要是在现世是要被骂‘心有灵犀心意相通的狗男男’的好吗。”

 

付丧神回以一种可以被称之为迷茫的眼神，半分钟后，在肉眼可见的恍然大悟以后，千岁老刃露出了一个意味不明的笑“这还真是一如既往跳跃的思维与脑洞啊。”

 

审神者发誓，眼前三日月这个奇妙的笑容里绝对包含了“惊奇”“愤怒”“翻白眼”“给你个眼神你自己体会”等等神奇的内容。

 

夭寿哦，为什么他翻白眼都可以这么优雅好看。

 

虽然被当事刃用隐藏的白眼给鄙视了，但审神者表示这样的心有灵犀心意相通的出现频率一点都不低，从平日里言语中带出的小细节啦，不经意做出的小动作啦这种小事，到总能在广阔的两座本丸里精确定位到对方啊，偶尔演练场相遇时总会默契的准备好配套的茶与点心啊这样的大事。

 

可惜当事刃从来都淡定以对，两座本丸的人和刃们也似乎都没有什么这方面的想法或者好奇心，导致审神者的一句“yoooooooo~~~~~”一直憋在胸口只能变作无语的点点点还有心里“x的，又来了”的无声吐槽。

 

比如眼下。

 

审神者无视掉了“三日月宗近靠在一只一人高的豆○龙玩偶身上喝茶”的违和画面，和对方一起继续淡定地喝茶吃点心聊天。

 

若要形容审神者和三日月的闲聊模式，以外人视角来看那就是四个字：你在说啥。

 

三日月自不必说，历经千年平安老刀的文学素养，自是能够把复杂的事情说简单，也能把简单的事情说复杂——只是这个复杂也复杂得太过形而上学了一点；而审神者在工作之外的事情上永远都能避开所有正确选项抓错重点，或者说，审神者眼中的重点永远和别人认为的重点不是一个重点。

 

这或许也是三日月会选择同审神者聊哲学的原因。

 

但大多数时候，审神者在意的都不是大格局之下的无能为力，而是自己力所能及中能够拥有的小小乐趣。

 

或许是因为不懂，也或许是懂了却纠结而是干脆地放弃。

 

一轮形而上学以后千岁老人结束了自己在审神者面前的摸鱼行为，施施然袖了点心找下一位茶友去了。

 

审神者继续在地上躺平，思考要不要试着做一条一夜干。

 

然而突然出现的理论上和这个房间已经绝缘的小短刀们打断了这个本也不可能变成现实的计划。

 

以为短刀们终于发现了毛绒玩具娃娃屋美好的审神者险些表演一个潸然泪下，却发现比起充满了现代工艺的各种软乎乎毛茸茸们，方才被三日月拿去折了玩的点心纸似乎更有吸引力。

 

哎，虽然外表是孩童，其实内心还是有着与真是年纪相同的审美啊，审神者淡定捏着手里的轻○熊。

 

想到折纸，审神者又不免在内心把三日月吐槽了一番。

 

从被锻出那日就把被投喂点心的包装纸顺手折了朵樱花起，三日月的这个“小爱好”就被他一直断断续续地保留了下来，只要情况合适，总会有那么一两张或大或小的纸张变成他手下新的作品。

 

然后沦为短刀门的玩具。

 

可若要说他是真的喜欢，却又似乎并不是这样：三日月从没有对这件事表现出任何在意的样子，他从没有去看过相关的书籍，对于在别处见到的精美的折纸作品也从未有过任何关注，没有特别坚持，手上有了差不多的就随手折一折，做废了不在意做好了也不留着，就连在折的时候也并没有多么认真的样子，什么“享受过程”之类的猜测根本就不可能。

 

可却又在一些细节上透露出了用心。

 

审神者看着短刀们刚收起来的小兔子折纸，恍惚想起马上就要到月见了。

 

 

不过在月见之前，本丸里还发生了一个小插曲：审神者终于在某种程度上知道了两位三日月那神奇的跨本丸能力是哪里来的了。

 

那是个很普通的夜晚，审神者很普通地用着“半夜遛弯儿”这种行为来消除着运动不足的心虚感，低头遛到墙根底下的时候被三日月突然出现的声音叫住了。

 

审神者抬头，看见自家三日月悠悠然地坐在墙头，映着天空未盈的明月，说不出的优雅好看。

 

“主君哟，能为行动不便的老人解决一下困难吗？”三日月一脸云淡风轻地倚老卖老，指了指审神者脚边不远的位置。“不然老人家我可能真得考虑要像某位一样跳下去然后闪到腰啦。”

 

还在“我半夜遛弯居然还能碰见我家刀”的惊吓之下的审神者顺着他的指示看去，在那里赫然趟了一架梯子。

 

审神者一时不知道该吐槽“我半夜遛弯居然还能碰见我家刀在爬墙”还是“三日月宗近半夜爬墙居然用的是梯子”。

 

虽然在吐着槽，审神者还是兴致勃勃手脚麻利地架好了梯子，却是自己先蹭蹭地爬了几节，探头光明正大的偷窥了一把隔壁的风光。

 

月色之下，高墙后一片寂静的欣欣向荣。

 

满足了自己的好奇心，审神者扶了梯子溜下之后，撇托地留下三日月和梯子，头也不回地继续快速遛弯去了，生怕“三日月风雅地爬梯子”这种违和感爆炸的画面伤害自己幼小的心灵。

 

 

月见那天本丸的活动如同其他审神者经常随便找借口庆祝的日子，温馨而欢乐。审神者看着刚刚升过院墙的那轮白玉盘，总觉得今年的月见团子吃起来口感有些奇特。

 

喝过月见酒后的没几日，是同行们的例行会（ju）议（can）。

 

审神者本来打算照常搜集一波情报顺带插科打诨再喊两嗓子“我本丸风水改了以后就再没非过”，却先被邻桌带来的消息惊得呛了口酒。

 

邻桌说话的时候语气淡淡，眉宇却带了几分阴晦。

 

相邻本丸的那位三日月宗近被刀解了，隔壁的邻居亲自完成的。

 

大概是审神者呛酒的动作太大，周围的注意力便都转到了这个话题上。

 

审神者第一次发现人类的八卦能力与情报能力可以登峰造极到如此地步：从那位同事可能和政府做过协商，政府的指令动向与内容，到命令执行的过程，甚至是在这背后隐藏的种种所谓的机密，充满着各种矛盾内容的信息浩浩荡荡倾泻得满屋都是。

 

其中最频繁被提到的一条，大概是“据说要是不这么做的的话，世界就要毁灭啦。”

 

对于如此智障的认真讨论，审神者无言以对。

 

最后结束了这场熙熙攘攘例会的，是最新发布的，关于任务难度提升的说明的文件。

 

同行们彼此间心照不宣的适可而止，默契地没让这披着会议外皮的聚餐核心变了质。只是到最后祝酒词时，嬉笑的语调和神态中都带了几分严肃与认真。

 

散会之后，审神者看着天边尚未消去的月，只觉一股山雨欲来。

 

第二日，在分配任务之前，审神者去找了三日月。

 

彼时天色尚早，审神者在门口兜兜转转，不经意间视线遛过了墙角，忽然想起了之前半夜的梯子。

 

三日月在那时候，可能已经知道了吧，审神者想。

 

“也是，算了算时间，主君现在也该是知道了的。”纸拉门那边，三日月的声音平稳如常。

 

这也是三日月宗近之间的心有灵犀心意相通吗，审神者思绪一时飘忽，却还是没有忘记自己难得早起了一回的目的。“这么一问虽有些多余，但三日月还有什么想要知道的吗？”

 

对面沉默了两秒，随后纸拉门打开，“拥有人形的日子久了，连刀都会有几分人的样子了呢。”门后来自平安时代的付丧这么自我调侃着，神色看起来有些莫名，“虽然可能都已经知道了，但却还是希望能听到些不一样的。”

 

人比刃得死啊，审神者想，为什么同样是早起，有的刃就还是能够保持端庄风雅。

 

 

任务难度提升以后，审神者以往的咸鱼时光便一去不复返了。

 

若是有熟悉其一贯秉性的友人在场，大概要怀疑这位把自己的时间压榨到极致的工作狂到底是不是突然被魂穿。

 

而把自己的脑力燃烧到几乎的要爆炸，连思维都不怎么脱线了的审神者，偶尔脑中会蹦出的脱线想法，就只剩下去砸隔壁本丸的大门，问问那位邻居，你他妈当初到底干嘛要刀解了你家的三日月！让他毁灭了这操蛋的世界不好吗！

 

然则这操蛋的世界并没有被毁灭，如同每一本大团圆结局的小说一样，世界的和平再一次得到了维护。

 

战争胜利的消息到来的时候，审神者正在计划着下一次要怎么多骗一些补给——要不是正好开启了语音系统，恐怕这消息会被其当做收烦了的鼓励文件直接拖进垃圾桶。

 

用三秒钟消化了自己不用再继续熬夜的事实后，审神者强制召回了所有刀剑，用两分钟交代清楚相关事宜以后，很干脆地团了被子睡了个人事不知。

 

半梦半醒间，尚有一丝神智的审神者做了个决定：等醒来以后，第一件事就是把景趣系统给重新构建起来，这冬末的天气真的很影响睡眠！

 

然而审神者重构系统的想法到底没能够实现：一觉醒来以后，如山的书信把工作间塞了个满。

 

而在这摇摇欲坠的纸片前面，还没有从近侍位置上撤下来的三日月笑容晏晏，手里还拿着一纸公文。

 

那上面的纹样与颜色都有些陌生，审神者花了点时间搜刮过关于工作手册的记忆，方才想起这似乎是对于“针对某位工作人员的特别命令”才有的特殊标识。

 

展开文件，题头的“关于部分本丸太刀三日月宗近回收刀解说明”简洁明了，干净鲜明。

 

这文件写得真“好”啊，审神者老神在在地想，标题很直接、结构很标准、内容很模糊、遮羞布很扯淡、调性很混乱，少说也得经了三四个人之手——这部门目测药丸鉴定完毕。

 

下一秒，审神者掏出了许久不用的弹弓打算去砸某个药丸部门的玻璃。

 

被文件涉及的当事刃拦下了。

 

作为已经上了政府刀解名单的三日月，轻松得仿佛像从活的那一刻起就已经计划好了之后的所有旅行，在出门前就已经知道了自己将会带回怎样的伴手礼。

 

还没有重新构建回景趣系统的本丸此时忽然飘起了雪，细碎的雪粒开始缓慢地吹上院里才刚绽破花蕾粉色樱瓣。

 

早些年，在相似的光景之下，审神者曾打断眼前付丧神初见时的自我介绍，举着他欢快地在院中飞跑。

 

“主君哟，就此别过，”或许是被寒冷的风模糊了视线，审神者看到三日月的表情，是从不曾见过的，带着些许试探的意味深长，“谨祝安顺。”

 

“またお目にかかります”


	3. · ラウンド 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “またお会いしましょう”

· ラウンド 五

三日月宗近被政府回收碎刀的时候正下着雪。

 

早春那细细碎碎的雪一粒粒地吹满了院里才刚刚开放的浅粉色樱花，光景一如审神者将自家三日月锻造出来的那日。

 

可是在这个部分本丸的三日月被回收的时刻之前，审神者便已经失去三日月一段时日了。

 

三日月宗近的到来远在审神者的意料之外。

 

彼时审神者已被自己本丸接连不断接踵而至连三并四牵五挂四的莺丸们，还有时不时就会趴在自己与隔壁共有的墙头上看自家笑话的同行们，给磨得彻底没了脾气，不顾所谓的本丸安全条例，独自一人搬了炉子在工作间暗搓搓地烤年糕玩，在等待白白软软的年糕熟透的时间里，剥上一两个蜜柑，间或往炉子里扔一两张政府在早先各种节日寄来的，从地址到内容到签名全部都是机械字体的明信片。

 

这也导致烤出来的年糕带着一种烧焦的橘子皮以及油墨，同时混合着纸灰的奇怪味道。

 

自家莺丸连连看确实很罕见没错，可隔壁那个总是卡普刀的奇葩明明也是业内一景吧！凭啥不会受到嘲讽不说，还能收一堆上门的伴手礼！而且还那么心安理得不上门的！最起码派个付丧神过来联络下感情也好啊！

 

如果派的是那位早早就到了隔壁本丸的三日月宗近的话就更好了。

 

审神者吞下味道奇妙的烤年糕心不在焉的撕着蜜柑被烤得有些焦黑的外皮，觉得自己的内心十分暴躁，直想把刀匠直接投进锻造炉。

 

就在审神者在思考将刀匠扔进锻造炉之后是会出来20分钟还是干脆就一堆材料的时候，帮助完成日课的近侍过来敲门，在一阵乌烟瘴气中带来的消息瞬间就在审神者头顶浇下了提神醒脑的一瓢。

 

这座本丸，终于锻造出了太刀三日月宗近。

 

审神者险些掀了火炉，也不顾自己一身混合了化学物燃烧后气息的炭火味，一路高歌猛进杀进了锻冶所。

 

绀青色狩衣的平安太刀付丧神已在那里等候。

 

虽然早就在内部工作论坛上将各位同事们上传的照片看过了无数遍，但真的面对面看到那位太刀付丧神一身的平安风骨时，审神者还是呆愣了两秒，手上还端着那个被一道顺过来的剥了一半的烤蜜柑。

 

好在千岁老刀终究是见过不少世面，眼神在那团半黑半橘的物体上轻飘飘地溜过，很快就又重新回到了审神者的脸上。

 

然后他十分自然地给了审神者一个拥抱。

 

“三日月宗近。锻冶中打除刃纹较多，因此被称作三日月。多多指教了。”

 

付丧神的动作优雅干脆而又熟练，浑然不在意狩衣上被审神者蹭上的那几点漆黑。

 

呜哇这感觉好神奇，审神者心想，要是他再晚上个几秒，我可能已经把他举高高跑圈了吧。

 

 

三日月宗近不一样的初见方式似乎是个信号，预示着审神者许多神奇体验的开启。

 

虽说相处的时间还不长，但审神者已经多次想要去论坛上私信各位更新自家三日月日常的同事们，以表达自己内心的疑惑：

 

你们怕不是在骗我，三日月原来是振非常省心的刀吗？

 

所有战斗都高效而完美的完成，虽然完成以后会理直气壮地“捎走”厨房里的各种点心；搓刀装从来都不失败，虽然也从来都不出特上；不管任何时候安排去远征都干净利落，虽然每次交接之后都会从办公室借走一两本书；就连摸鱼滑水都不像别的同事说的那样表现出一副“啊什么今天是我内番吗？这个工具怎么使用？”的样子，而是直接明晃晃摆出“爷爷我可是会摸鱼的哦”的表情。

 

已经做好了要面对极度my pace状况的审神者很不适应，这my pace的方式和听说的不一样啊。

 

审神者一边内心疯狂懵逼一边快速接受着这新的设定，同时还在思考着什么时候去隔壁嘚瑟一圈，顺带近距离观察一下不同的三日月宗近之间的物种多样性。

 

三日月练度满了以后审神者立刻就带他去了演练场，一路十分高调恨不能再带个大号便当直接在那里开个赏花赏月赏风大会，让路过的同行都知道自己本丸的风水已被成功改写。

 

审神者高调行动没两天，就在演两场和隔壁的审神者打了个照面。

 

特别巧，对面的队伍里也带着三日月宗近。

 

确切的说，对面的队伍里只带了三日月宗近。

 

这是因为最近总算不卡普刀了所以彻底放弃演练场了吗？结合着最近听到的一些情报，审神者心里暗搓搓的吐槽。

 

刃数差距明显的切磋并没有任何悬念，只是两位三日月初次见面时候的反应让审神者觉得有些微妙。

 

演练结束的时候，审神者扯了扯三日月的袖子，压低声音作神秘状：“三日月，你和那位三日月是不是在我不知道的时候就已经认识了。”

 

三日月颜色无波气定神闲：“主君哟，爷爷我到本丸以后的所有安排可都还放在案上呢。”——言下之意，是哪里来的“不知道的时候”。

 

审神者不死心，继续压低声音：“可我看你们刚才的样子就好像在闹别扭装作互相不认识一样。”

 

三明愣了一秒，转过头看审神者，眼底充满了一种审神者看不懂的复杂，末了，扭过头，似自问自答一般的叹了口气：“原来是这样的吗。”

 

婶婶者这回没再装神秘，却继续顶了一副好奇宝宝的表情。

 

付丧神又换回了安闲自适的样子，语调悠悠，带了几分旷然的古意：

 

“只是感慨一下罢了。”

 

“原来以人类的姿态，在人类的环境之中，以人类的方式生活得久了，连刀剑都会变得像人的吗？”

 

得到这般的回答，审神者立刻泪奔当场，对不起啊我知道我不够勤奋，但也不至于从开始提升练度到今天的这段时间就让爷爷你觉得生活了很久了吧！其架势仿佛恨不得立刻掏出两颗荷包蛋贴在眼上以示自己真的哭得很夸张。

 

对面隔壁本丸结束了演练的三日月似乎感知到了什么，朝审神者这边的夸张表演看了一眼。

 

那双瞳眸之中，无悲无喜。

 

 

对于自家三日月的省心，审神者认真地开心了一段时间，但时日久了，审神者又开始觉得糟心了，原因很简单：就是觉得自家这位三日月宗近似乎也太过于让人省心了。

 

对于各式的动物人类与付丧神中，审神者对于“有个性”的那一群似乎有着特别的包容，按其说法，原因大概是“人无癖不可与交，以其无深情也。人无疵不可与交，以其无真气也。”

 

在读各国的杂书散文一事上，审神者一贯是充满了热情的人。

 

虽然认真说自家三日月并不能算得上是“无癖无疵”，却偏生给了审神者一种无深情，无真气的感觉。

 

那日三日月自称变得像人了，但审神者却觉得，说出那句话的三日月，其实是并不像人的。

 

但若要说是因其刀剑付丧神的身份所致，审神者却也觉得他并不像刀。

 

或者说，并不像在“这个世间”的一种“存在”。

 

仿佛一个在此处暂住的过客般，不知何时，他便要踏上新的旅程了。

 

 

“所以说，三日月有什么爱好吗？”

 

某日，当三日月再次及其自然地顺走了最新收到的茶点时，正好想划水摸鱼的审神者叫住了他。

 

被提问的付丧神淡定的拆了点心包装，看着新拆下来的小小纸张思考了半天，才似不在意一般的给出了回答：“之前大概是有的吧。”

 

“只是再有趣的一件事情，做得久了，也会有不耐烦的时候。”

 

审神者吃着从他拆开的盒子里捞出来的点心，心不在焉的吐槽着爷爷我我知道您年纪比我大，但好歹才当人没几天吧，干嘛一副活得太久看透世事的样子。其实世界上有趣的事情还有很多啊，若是当下无聊，便去做一些不同的事情吧。

 

然后审神者就体会到了名刀三日月宗近搞事情的能力。

 

或许，应该说，是三日月强大的好奇心与学习能力。

 

自那日谈话以后，三日月仿佛真的把审神者的话给停了进去，在崭新的做人之路上开始了各种神奇的尝试，从上房揭瓦到撵鸡逗狗，从私拆房梁到尝试偷电，搞得婶婶一度怀疑自己当初锻出来的其实是披了三日月皮的某位知名搞事付丧神。

 

最夸张的一次，三日月直接消耗了一个极御守。

 

审神者接到消息的时候当场把零食洒在了正开着电话会议的电子终端上，一路磕磕绊绊冲到大厅，看到的是一个完完整整毫发无伤的三日月，正在以标准的养生老人姿态捧着茶杯看书。

 

看着气都没有喘匀的审神者，三日月那张充满了杀伤力的脸上难得的带了点愧色：“哎呀，明明只是实验一下性能，体验一下人生而已，看来好像一不小心有点过头了呀。”

 

审神者抢了他的茶水以后终于找回了理性，在表示理解付丧神的实验行为的同时，也希望这样的体验请务必一次就好。

 

闻言，三日月露出了一个绝对可以被叫做慈爱的笑容：“这样的事情，爷爷自然是明白的。”

 

“毕竟主君没钱嘛。”

 

 

极御守实验似乎满足了三日月各种尝试的好奇心。

 

在仓库里翻找着合适的盒子，审神者暗自吐槽。

 

不再搞大事的三日月这回是彻底的进入了养老的节奏，除了偶尔安排的远征之外，每日不是在喝茶和吃点心，就是在喝茶吃点心的路上。

 

此外，在喝茶吃点心之余，三日月的另一项爱好便是把点心纸折成各式小东西，并美其名曰是在回忆往事。

 

审神者一边吐槽着您这个往事真是充满了童真童趣，一边还是从仓库中政府每年发放的节礼之中，给三日月找了个看起来能够匹配得上平安太刀风骨的盒子，用以收起些小青蛙小兔子小娃娃小团扇。

 

在三日月开始专注于“回忆往事”之后，审神者赶紧抓紧时间勤奋了起来。

 

大概因为自家三日月总会出一些意料之外的状况，审神者格外注意各种奇怪信息的收集，不久之前，在和同僚们交换过情报以后，审神者便推测过不久可能会有大事发生。

 

无非就是任务难度提升或者对付新的敌人了吧，不管怎么说，抓紧时间多囤一些材料总是必要的。

 

审神者加班加点的排着任务表，生怕一觉起来政府崭新的通知送过来了。

 

但在审神者预计的大事之前，还发生了另一件大事：

 

太刀三日月宗近，在出阵的时候，碎刀了。

 

听到三日月碎刀消息的时候，审神者的第一反应是这难道又是三日月最新的体验人生的方法？

 

那之前怂恿他尝试一些新鲜事情的我怕不是要被挂是个渣主！

 

可当冷静下来之后，细细回想之前的种种细节，这件事似乎早就有了预兆。

 

不管是初见时的态度也好，平日里的搞事情也好，三日月对于这个本丸里的每一件事情似乎都有着一种理所当然的熟稔。

 

熟到就连他已经多日不曾回来了，审神者都觉得这其实不过就像一场早就计划好的出游一样。

 

收拾三日月房间的时候，审神者在角落里发现了那个给三日月装折纸用的盒子。打开以后，层层叠叠的各色小小游戏之作之上，放着那枚审神者新塞给三日月的极御守。

 

 

大概是三日月的离开与审神者的反应都太过坦然，这座本丸里对于三日月突发的“长途旅行”并没有太过激烈的表现，就连之后月见那天的本丸活动，都似乎一如往常一般的温馨而欢乐。

 

只是不时的，还会保留下一些三日月还在的时候的习惯。

 

比如会惊讶于冰箱里的点心居然没有减少，比如时不时的，就会多泡出一杯茶。

 

三日月的房间审神者并没有做出新的安排，设置了基本的结界以后便没再多问，只是在最初整理的时候，审神者也不知道怎么想的，把那个装了折纸的盒子给扔过了院墙。

 

过没两日，在当初的位置上，审神者收到了一个同样装满了折纸的盒子，要不是其中内容不一样，这座本丸的主任险些怀疑眼前的盒子其实是自己之前扔过去的那个。

 

在那个同样是曾经盛放过政府节礼的方形容器中，满满的都是纸折樱花，同样小小的，由各色的点心纸叠成。

 

审神者默默地看着，似乎意识到了点什么。

 

在之后那次正式公布了那个同僚们都预料到了的大消息的聚餐上，审神者的猜测得到了证实，只是内容比预想的还要夸张。

 

隔壁的那位同僚同样失去了三日月宗近，却是由自己亲手刀解的。

 

仿佛嫌这个消息听起来还不够智障一样，一条条与之相关的“听说”和“据说”相继比拼起了智障程度，其中，审神者认为最智障的，大概就是“据说要是不这么做的的话，世界就要毁灭啦。”

 

搞半天这振被戏称为“时之政府看伴郎”的大太刀才是真正的幕后boss吗？这么没新意的神转折在两百年前就已经没有卖点了吧。

 

审神者闲闲地吐槽。

 

比起各种智障消息，审神者在意的是另一件事。

 

若是消息没被传错的话，那么隔壁本丸的三日月宗近被刀解的那天，似乎也许仿佛可能好像就是自家三日月出去“远游”就在也没有回来的日子。

 

意识到了这一点后，审神者憋了半天，还是没忍住爆了一句脏话。

 

 

而在那之后，审神者就迎接来了让自己疯狂爆粗的日子。

 

虽然早已有所预料并为之做了准备，虽然也在那次美其名曰同僚例会的聚餐上，看过了那份关于任务难度提升的说明的文件，但审神者还是很想问一问政府的工作人员，这任务难度真的不是在耍人吗！

 

在疯狂地计算材料耗损与调配任务安排的间隙，审神者不免暗搓搓地庆幸了一把，若不是早做了准备，恐怕现在的自己是分出一分闲心来思考要不要揣弹弓去打政府玻璃的。

 

正好掉在抽风限度边缘的任务强度，让审神者在“疯狂工作”和“抽风的疯狂工作”两个状态之间跌宕起伏。

 

有时候真忙得大脑断了线，审神者便咚咚咚地跑去三日月的房门口去砸门，一边砸一边鬼号您特么就这样出去玩了留我一个审神者在这里秃头！千年老刀了不起吗！说好的拿人钱财替人消灾呢，您吃了我那么多点心喝了我那么多茶水，这种关键时候居然还摸鱼划水！

 

审神者一边把门砸得砰砰响，一边在心里计划着，要是以后迫不得已没法维护景趣系统了，就最先拆了三日月这边的。

 

话虽这么说，但真到了要拆景趣的时候，审神者也顾不上只拆除部分再重新调试，干净利落直接拆了全部。

 

而在景趣系统拆除正好两周的时间以后，战争结束了。

 

在强制召回所有刀剑并做好相关事宜的部署之后，审神者计算了一下自己剩下的家底，发觉如果当时继续维持景趣，其实可以堪堪撑到战正结束后的后一天。

 

被寒风吹了两周的审神者此刻只想继续爆粗。

 

没容得审神者怎么爆粗，各式电子的纸质的邮件文件与信件就塞满了其战后生活，计划中恢复构建景趣系统的工作只好无限推迟。

 

电子的内容处理起来还算方便，而堆满了案头的各类纸张审神者只想继续拿去烤年糕。例行的用纸质以显正式的问候文件，有关键内容需要留下纸质签名档的公文，同事们夹杂了暗号、隐私与各类屏蔽词的来往信件……审神者吐槽着这种复古的办公方式在工作量大的时候还真是不便，又在同事们的各种语焉不详中捕捉到了些许东西。

 

似乎有一部分本丸的同事们收到了政府关于将要回收刀解部分太刀三日月宗近行动的说明，信息的转述者提到这部分的还夹杂了写无聊的内容，比如说听说这文件写得特别渣，重点全错逻辑全无一副破罐破摔的架势，有关部门怕不是吃枣药丸。

 

而审神者，则在看到三四次类似消息以后翻了个天大的白眼。

 

搞什么啊，搞得像三日月宗近真的像是险些暗搓搓毁灭了世界的幕后Boss一样。

 

白眼翻完了，审神者想起了自家的三日月宗近。

 

那位对这个世界有着诡异疏离感与熟稔感的太刀付丧神，是否对于现在这个战后结果也很熟悉呢？所以才直接干脆的，在开战之前就溜出去玩了。

 

若真是那般，仿佛，也不错的样子。

 

看着自家院中早樱吹雪仿若初见时的情景，审神者忽地想起了自己最后一次见到三日月的时候。

 

那日的三日月宗近，在出发之前，曾看着审神者的眼睛，轻笑着，略带着些许调侃地，说下了道别之词：

 

“またお会いしましょう”


	4. · ラウンド 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “またお会いしましょう”

· ラウンド 六

 

三日月宗近被政府回收碎刀的时候正下着雪。

 

早春那细细碎碎的雪一粒粒地吹满了院里才刚刚开放的浅粉色樱花，光景一如审神者将自家三日月锻造出来的那日。

 

不过在这之前，审神者家的三日月早已经远行未归很长一段时间了。

 

审神者是在一个有着相似情景的早春之日迎来了三日月宗近的。

 

那时候的审神者，早已被自己奇葩血统引来的莺丸套装以及各位好事同事们的爬墙头，弄得彻底无可恋，每日重复着完成日课、击杀敌军、提升练度、捡一捡莺丸的按部就班生活，就连划水摸鱼都带着一种恹恹的情绪，起仿佛世界上已经没有任何事可以在着一潭死水的生命中的溅起丝毫涟漪。

 

然后某日这死水中不但起了涟漪，还起得波涛汹涌。

 

“三日月宗近。锻冶中打除刃纹较多，因此被称作三日月。多多指教了。”锻冶处，千年太刀在时间长河中积攒下的历史韵味产生了一种很微妙的威压，在令人生畏的同时又产生了让人想要亲近之感。

 

审神者脑子一短路，二话没说上前就是一个以脸撞胸甲，当场生动形象的解释了什么叫热泪盈眶。

 

“主君哟，就如此想念爷爷我吗？”才刚以人类形态现世的付丧神戳了戳审神者的后背，语气似关心又似调侃。

 

嘤嘤嘤，这气势！这淡定！不愧是传说中的镇丸之宝！好棒棒，审神者觉得自己的人生翻开了美丽的崭新一页。

 

才怪。

 

迎到了自己钦定的镇丸之宝没两天，审神者就已经无数次产生了想要去论坛吐槽的冲动，标题就叫“我觉得我家的三日月是我带过最难带的一振，虽然我没带过别的三日月但我不相信有刃会比他还难带！”

 

以人形出现了还没多久的三日月便已对这个本丸的情况了如指掌，说如鱼得水都不为过，不在非其不可的时候，审神者永远都没法在这个明明是属于自己的本丸里找到刃。

 

而在非得要三日月出阵的时候，这振稀有太刀便会充分的展示什么叫艺高刃胆大，每每带着一身碎刀边缘的伤势回来还能面不改色地喝茶吃点心哈哈哈，搞得审神者不知道是该吐槽就算有极御守护身您也别这么玩啊，还是说好的机动低下老太刀呢这行动力根本不刀剑啊！

 

而且，自家三日月仿佛人形自走“审神者心情探测器”，虽然各种让审神者抓狂的动作无数，但从未逾越过审神者的神经短路底线，永远都在极限边缘疯狂地优雅起舞。

 

审神者心力憔悴，一点都不想去跟同事们还有隔壁那个早就迎回了三日月却卡普刀的奇葩去宣传终于有了三日月这件事。

 

 

唯一能看到三日月优秀发挥的地方是演练场。

 

三日月练度拉满之后，抱着既然都有了多少还是得去走走过场的心态，审神者试探性的带着这位不知道会又会搞出什么情况的付丧神去了演练场。

 

本来没指望能好好干活，只求别弄出什么意外情况好好晒脸就行，却没想到平日里各种以最低限度完成任务的三日月这回却向审神者展示了什么叫国士无双。

 

沉稳，内敛，却有着无法被忽视的冷冽与肃杀。

 

只一合，便可睥睨天下。

 

审神者目瞪口呆，然后暗搓搓地向距离最近的短刀借了刀鞘，在场边疯狂打call。

 

而在下一场的演练中，之前还打call到飞起的审神者彻底忘记了自己还有“动作”这个东西的存在。

 

对面上场者，仅太刀三日月宗近一刃。

 

明明才看过自家三日月战斗中的样子，明明对面面对着的是以一敌六的完全劣势，明明是每日日课都要经历上一两次的演练场。

 

但偏偏，就是在这样的情况下，婶婶感觉到真正战场上的，无边杀意。

 

那一刻，审神者恍然意识到，哪怕看起来对于人类的形态再适应不过，付丧神最核心的精神之中，依旧是寒利而美丽的兵刃。

 

原来三日月竟是这样的付丧神吗？审神者恍惚间像一旁的对面家的同僚看去，突然发现哎好巧这不正是隔壁那位以卡普刀闻名于同僚之间的那个奇葩吗？

 

定睛一看，对面仿佛一副第一次看到这样的三日月一般的目瞪口呆见鬼样。

 

审神者莫名安心。

 

 

也不知道是不是在演练场上的相遇，或是两个本丸之间的位置关系，总之，当审神者回过神来的时候，这两位演练场上剑拔弩张回本丸后亲若挚友，时不时就一起喝个茶聊个天看着审神者特别打造的园景甚好甚好哈哈哈哈。

 

有一次审神者“无意中”路过，隐约间听到两位似乎在讨论极御守的使用经验，当场吓得不顾形象抱住自家三日月嚎啕大哭，生怕这位一直在自己的神经上走钢丝的付丧神真的去实践一下经验的真伪。

 

当时三日月的回应是一贯的哈哈哈。

 

对于付丧神的这种回应，审神者也只能去暗搓搓地多攒几个极御守。

 

不过好在付丧神并没有将审神者的可怕猜想变成现实的打算。相反的，审神者发现，三日月最近似乎热衷于各种远征和出游。

 

据路过的短刀反映，似乎是和隔壁的那位三日月一起。

 

而且，两位付丧神时间似乎从未做过任何同游约定的样子。

 

明明只是见过面没多久的同一振刀剑的分灵，为什么就会有这样无言的默契呢，审神者脑中思绪翻飞，难道是两位三日月之间特有的心有灵犀心意相通吗？

 

认真的看了看三日月最近的行动记录，审神者无端生出自己养三日月就仿佛在养一只旅行○蛙的错觉——还是被其外面的小伙伴拐走的那种。

 

“大将您想的也太多了，”某次，某位短刀碰巧听到了审神者无意识的吐槽，出出言解释道“那二位不过如果正好碰上便一起行动罢了——若要认真说，独自出行才是多数吧。”

 

审神者无意识地点了点头，心中却总觉得似乎哪里不太对。

 

所以，自家的三日月宗近，和隔壁本丸的那位，关系到底是好还是不好呢。

 

最起码，他们彼此之间，是最相似的存在吧。

 

 

虽然审神者在内心在吐槽自家的旅○三明，但在远行之外的时间，三日月和审神者相处的时间却也是变长了的。

 

虽然在审神者看来，那些相处应该被形容为“看似充满了形而上学的一本正经胡说八道。”

 

某日，在某次的例行的胡说八道中，审神者例行的脑子一抽，问了个一直想要知道的问题：“爷爷啊，你们三日月宗近都是这么难带的吗？”

 

三日月一边淡定地继续折着手中的纸张，一边笑着回答了审神者的问题：

 

“按爷爷我所知的情报来看，似乎不是这样的哟。”

 

审神者立即当场爆哭。

 

付丧神捧着茶杯看着审神者飙戏，在审神者的戏码推进到“说什么改变风水，说什么脱非入欧，通通都是骗人的，血统一事是破不开的咒，中了之后，就算有三日月也会是一个难带的三日月”的时候，造成了这一连串戏码的当事刃终于开了口。

 

神气殊绝的付丧神放下手中完成的折纸，用云淡风轻的口吻说着超出了人类正常认知的内容。

 

“主君是知道‘六道轮回’的吧，也许爷爷我搞不好就是修炼不精的阿修罗——马上就要堕入恶道了呢。”

 

停止了飙戏行为的审神者歪了歪头，表示三日月你这个逻辑我有点没懂，你很难带这件事跟六趣果业有关系？

 

再说了，审神者若无其事地整理着自己刚才飙戏时滚乱的仪容，语气与平时同三日月一起一（hu）本(shuo)正(ba)经(dao)时别无二致，就算这事情的背后真的与六道有关，三日月也不该是男性皆丑的阿修罗，反而应该是不论男女皆容貌无双的天众吧。

 

而堕入恶道的原因则是日子太过舒适安逸而废弃了修行——你看这个设定还是有逻辑的。

 

“那怎见得不是生活在人道呢？”正准备喝茶的付丧神饶有趣味地接口，仿佛一人一刃正在瞎掰的内容是什么需要引用十几部著作的论文一般。

 

也是哦，审神者对三日月的新质疑表示了认同，爷爷你你这个在某些方面笨拙难处的性格搞不好还真是因为第一次当人呢——那你要不努力努力吧，也许多当几回人就习惯了可以左右逢源广受好评了也说不定。

 

只是当人其实挺没意思的。

 

七情不离八苦尽犯，一生历经世情随，起起伏伏也不过就换个“有情众生”之评。

 

审神者仿佛还没从飙戏的状态中脱出，语调苍老得像是下一秒就要去青灯古佛。

 

不过啊，审神者还在“给这个扯淡的设定增加更多合理性”的尝试上垂死挣扎，三三日月不是还曾有过“五阿弥切”之名吗——或许你现在的“有情”只是“无情”之前的铺垫呢？

 

也不知是审神者强行就给某些事扣上了属性的流氓逻辑太过强大，还是这个扯淡的智障故事真的有那么两三分的合理性，窗边看着本丸风景的付丧神似乎是恍惚了一下。

 

或许是一念或许是一罗预之后，审神者听到对方，用如打趣般的语气，笑道：

 

“那便承主君吉言啦。”

 

审神者玩着他之前折出的纸樱花，闻言后嬉笑着把小小的花朵吹进院里。

 

 

也不知道是不是从那日审神者极不靠谱的天马行空里解读到了什么东西，旅○三明的走位变得更加让人难以捉摸飘忽不定。

 

审神者一开始也为此习惯性秃头了一小段时日，但转头一想从接到了三日月的那一日起，便要时不时面对他这种意料之外，况且每一次三日月虽然都在极限边缘的试探，但最终都没闹出什么事情来，所以这一回肯定也不会出什么事的吧。

 

总感觉刚才最后的想法好像在立flag哦——不过自己好像也不是什么主角命格，真要有立flag这种事大概也是轮不上的吧。

 

审神者安心地继续拍肚皮。

 

然后被命运啪啪打脸。

 

或者说，被隔壁的同行啪啪拍门。

 

会在半夜来拍门的消息自然不会是什么不重要的事情，审神者从对方带着三分怒意三分惊惧三分不可置信与一分迷茫的描述里，拼凑出了一个听起来有点八点档的事实：自家三日月宗近似乎好像伙同隔壁的那位太刀付丧神一起私奔了。

 

审神者一脸狗血。

 

不过这个转述出来以后听起来狗血得骇人听闻的重点，并没有抓住审神者的注意力太久。

 

“什么叫作‘如果不刀解三日月的话，世界就会马上毁灭’啊？”被更狗血的消息糊了一脸，审神者一个没忍住就拉上了隔壁同僚的衣领子，只觉得手痒。

 

在被审神者质问之后，对方本就苍白的脸色显得更加不健康，但一双眼却明亮得骇人。

 

磕磕绊绊地倒叙，从两位付丧神的“私奔”，到曾经做过的尝试与努力，再到最初接到命令时的错愕与迷惘，还有因为涉及了太过复杂的内部关系还有机密内容而被含糊带过的具体原因。

 

审神者本想吐槽一句你这样模糊不清的处理方式让我怎么体谅你的所作所为，但看对方大半夜的穿着睡衣在自己本丸门口上演凄风苦雨，一时尖锐的话无法出口，只好悻悻然转移话题。

 

还好啊，他逃走了。审神者说，浑然没有“逃跑”对于一位高傲的刀剑付丧神而言是否是一个合适的措辞的思索。

 

虽然说我家的三日月和他一起私奔，啊不是，是暂时出游了并且归期不定，但终归还在好好生活啊。

 

我想你误会了，对方打断了审神者转移话题的碎碎念，在最后时刻，指令已经被抓紧时间下达了。

 

虽然如今因为距离的突然拉开导致命令还未能够按时间执行，但终归在最终的关键时间点以前——这个世界迟早还是被保住了。

 

似乎担心着自己还被审神者抓在手中的衣领，对方最后又颤颤巍巍的补充了一句：在详细了解原因之后，不论是哪一振三日月宗近，对于政府的决定都未表现出反对。

 

那你他[哔——]的来我这里演什么痛苦彷徨！

 

审神者终于还是没忍住，提起拳头把人揍了一顿。

 

 

然后？没有然后了。

 

就像常规的电影情节一样，两边本丸的付丧神们听到动静之后立刻都出来拉架，虽然各自剑拔弩张着但彼此心里对当前这境况都不怎么接受，最后架也没怎么打起来。

 

只是审神者到底气是不过，在拿弹弓隔墙砸了人玻璃以后，也不管难不难看好不好打理的，干脆地在墙边密密麻麻地催生了三四排竹子，将两边的院子彻底隔开。

 

只是对邻居所作所为的愤慨，以及三日月“远行”的遗憾，到底是并没能占据审神者的生活太长时间——因为多少算是被卷进了政府的一些秘密动作，在下一次同行们例行的披着例会之名的聚餐之前，审神者便被叫去政府大楼走了一趟。

 

像是早就对事情的完整经过了若指掌一般，工作人员对审神者并没有太过为难，在例行的问话留档签字之后，某位审神者不太能够叫出名字来的小头目居然破天荒地对其进行了安慰——虽然说在审神者听来，这个措辞很官方的安慰，语气听起来格外的意味深长。

 

审神者离开之前，收到了对方发来的一份文件，看颜色标识应该是下次例会中才会集体发放的内容。

 

对面表示既然你们马上也要聚餐，啊不，开会了，那么就干脆麻烦你顺手发一下吧，流程这种东西就随便走走吧我们正好也省点人力。

 

“反正，”对方随意地摆了摆手，“里面的内容你们中有一部分人也已经大概的猜到了。”

 

审神者闻言打开文件看了看，当场翻了个白眼。

 

 

那份关于任务难度提升的说明的文件果然没有在例（ju）会（can）上引起太大反应，或者说，大家都默契地没有怎么关注这件事，只是像特别为了转移注意力一般，把关注点放在了一些大家都感兴趣的热闹上面。

 

比如，审神者不久之前的政府半日游，以及再之前的跨本丸打群架事件。

 

“什么打群架啊，明明是我单方面痛揍好吗？”

 

“刀解的原因？我也想知道原因啊，那货就只说了如果不按照政府要求进行对自己本丸的三日月进行刀解的话，世界就会毁灭了——这种过气了几百年的智障设定居然有人会当真的你敢信？”

 

“私奔？口胡明明就是离本丸出走！我不承认我家三日月和隔壁的那个有什么不正当的刀鞘关系！”

 

审神者觉得这次例会的餐馆选择肯定偷工减料，不然为什么会突然觉得往常刚好分量的酒，会突然不够喝呢。

 

例会在一贯的酒酣耳熟混杂着各式靠谱不靠谱的消息与笑话之间结束了。

 

在致最后的祝酒词时，同僚之间彼此认真地互道了珍重。

 

 

突然加重的战争情势并没有给审神者带来太大的压力——或者说，在经历过自家的镇丸之宝带来的各式心情过山车以及最后的脱轨以后，审神者觉得哪怕明天世界真的被名叫三日月宗近的大魔王毁灭了，自己也能很淡定的拉过对方的袖子卖节操让他给自己折个小兔纸。

 

在这样的平稳心态下，审神者有条不紊地进行着战略布置。

 

计算各种可行方案效率，在准备好相应的后勤补给后便用最经济也最方便重构的方法拆除了景趣系统，并对本丸的空间使用、材料储备、物资调配进行了调整。

 

之后便是忙而不乱的战争时期日常，出阵，手入，远征，内番，除了频率之外，一切都还与以前一样。

 

而哪怕是在这个更加混乱不易管理，各个本丸都开始注意起出行戒严的时候，“刀剑出逃恐慌”造成者的这个本丸依旧从未设立过门禁。

 

“啊啦~因为没有必要啊，要走的终归是会走的，”审神者头也不抬的继续整理着报表。

 

“若想回来了，自然也是会回来的。”

 

等到了那个时候，给归来者，准备好美味的吃食、暖暖的布团、还有等待其分享见闻的心情，大概也就足够被称作“完美”了吧。

 

审神者一边嘴上矫情文艺，一边继续埋头计算着材料耗损与补给，然后把政府骂了个狗血淋头。

 

 

审神者觉得“三日月宗近其实是毁灭世界的大魔王”这个设定搞不好其实是真的——不然真没法解释为何现下这个战争强度，每每都刚好处在让其大脑神经将断不断的节点之上。

 

如果大脑断线的话就可以借口压力太大，理直气壮地去打隔壁玻璃了，审神者掂量着手边的弹遗憾地想，虽然说如果真要去打玻璃的话还需要先去把那片竹子扒一块空隙出来。

 

战事频发的日子就这样在审神者不时的扒竹子打玻璃的冲动中平稳的过去了——以至于战争结束的消息到来的时候，审神者还呆滞了两秒，方才状似文艺一般地感慨了一句今夕何夕。

 

大概真的是在早日里被三日月的幺蛾子搞得训练有素，审神者只抽风了几分钟，便有条不紊地为之后的事情做好准备。

 

毕竟战争的彻底结束是个与之前经历过的各种情况都完全不同的时间点，有很多收尾事宜。

 

例行的通知文件有，同事们的社交问候有，政府一些特殊的纸质稿有，同僚们为了躲屏蔽和部分留档的文字稿估计也有。

 

既做好了准备，审神者在事物处置时显得流畅，要不是已经没有了必要，恐怕早就偷空把景趣系统装回去了。

 

那日审神者正在思考要不要摸个鱼，某位关系要好的同事便偷偷上门，神神秘秘的塞了一份印着“针对某位工作人员的特别命令”的特殊颜色纹样的文件。

 

审神者毫不在意的打开，一行大字跳进眼里：关于部分本丸太刀三日月宗近回收刀解说明。

 

对方显然也是对这份奇妙的文件摸不着头脑才找上门来。

 

审神者把文件从头到尾看了一遍，其间还认真的拿了红笔进行的批改勾画，仿佛面对的是一份学生作业而非一纸特殊的机密。

 

末了，审神者抬起头，得出来一个结论：这部门怕不是乙烷。

 

把笔随手一扔，审神者甩着那份文件忍不住吐槽，我突然觉得我似乎是有点庆幸我家三日月之前就已经私奔，啊不对，是离本丸出走了啊。

 

不然因为这坑爹文件被收回刀解的话，得有多憋屈。

 

对面看着那份就差被审神者折了当扇子用的文件，闻言后也凉凉地吐槽。

 

说的好像你就知道你家三日月宗近就一定会被刀解一样。

 

 

那位同僚本丸的三日月之后的事审神者并未多打听，只是在不久之后在同僚再次突然找上门来的时候，听其说了一句“最终是遵照了他本刃的意愿的”。

 

对方说那句话时，有些坚定又有些迷茫，到最后，也只是看着满院的樱吹雪，淡淡饮下一杯茶。

 

审神者百无聊赖地在缘侧上翻滚，思量方才听到的那句“本刃的意愿”，又侧头看了看院中渐渐被雪吹满的早樱，不觉恍惚。

 

不知道为什么，审神者总觉得，在这个时候，如果那位总在给自己找事情的三日月宗近还在的话，恐怕会用一种略带着些许调侃的口吻，轻笑着，说下一句：

 

“またお会いしましょう”


	5. ·ラウンド 十四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “またお会いしましょう”

·ラウンド 十四

三日月宗近被政府回收碎刀的时候正下着雪。

 

早春那细细碎碎的雪一粒粒地吹满了院里才刚刚开放的浅粉色樱花，光景一如审神者将自家三日月锻造出来的那日。

 

不过，要认真说的话，其中或许还是少了些热烈的绽放。

 

审神者看着院中的早樱吹雪饮着好友送来的战争胜利庆贺酒，回忆着自家三日月宗近干出的各种卓荦不群之举，不免也想起了他初到本文的时候。

 

在三日月宗近初到的那刻，本丸轰轰烈烈浩浩荡荡地下了一场纷纷扬扬的樱花雨。

 

鹤骨松姿的付丧神还未说完自己的初见之语，突兀出现的纸袋便在头顶爆开，无数粉色的纸折的小小樱花纷扬而下，落得满肩满怀。

 

这场从天而降的樱花雨的制造者，是隔壁本丸的三日月宗近。

 

有着同样一双藏有新月的瞳眸的付丧神站在两座本丸共用的院墙之上，一袭夜蓝衬着细雪，端端生出一股龙章凤姿之感。

 

审神者在一旁揉着方才被用来包樱花的纸袋，看着眼前的景色内心吐槽简直无法想象那位付丧神到底是怎么拿着那么一大包的纸樱花爬上墙的。

 

而自家的三日月对这突发的一幕接受良好，花朵还未落尽之前便已带着一身未被掸落得片片鴇色，笑容干净明媚的大大方方拔了刀迎了上去。

 

刀风带起了一影新月。

 

这个机动值不刀剑啊，说好的行动缓慢老太刀呢？！审神者一面心里吐槽一边撒腿狂奔着去拉架“这一地的樱花已经够难打扫了爷爷您别再给我加工作量了！”

 

“而且您还根本没有练度啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

 

 

那日初见时的混乱最终以审神者的突然爆发而宣告结束，两位被誉为“镇丸之宝”“时之政府看伴郎”的平安老太刀在这边本丸主人本人的监工之下，不管有没有什么腰疼背疼胳膊疼，一刃一把扫帚缓慢而雪上加霜地收拾着一地的残花败竹。

 

是的，这场霞明玉映的樱花雨带来的除了被踩了满地的小纸花外，还有审神者本丸被削出了一个口子的竹墙。

 

关于这片审神者本丸独有的竹墙，业内也曾有不少传闻，最多的一种说法是因为审神者恼怒于被自己本丸那奇特的繁盛的莺丸吸引来看热闹的各位同僚，又懒的挨个去上门，遂干脆以这种直白的方法进行了阻止。

 

而根据该本丸的其他刀剑的说法，这面竹墙完全就是审神者打发时间的随意之举。

 

只道是某日审神者例行想要偷懒旷工却一时找不到合理说辞，无意间瞥见了那立在两座本丸之间的院墙后，丢下一句“啊果然我还是对这墙很不爽”后便兴致勃勃地甩下工作去种竹子起墙了。

 

在之后的日子里，审神者还以同样的理由给这堵竹墙加了三四层。

 

而现在，审神者在监工之余仰头看着刚被削出了一个一人半宽缺口的竹子，一边想难道自己当初冥冥中预感到了会有今日这一地难扫的小纸花所以才起了墙，一边吐槽真不愧是天下五剑之一这切口可真平整啊，要是斜着削的估计拔下来就可以成为新的远程武器了。

 

 

初次显形就先去扫了一次地的稀有到付丧神在那之后就被审神者扔去提升练度了，陪练团队阵容庞大，团子便当各种管饱，出阵计划无缝衔接。

 

——倒不是审神者打击报复，而是两位三日月之间如果有机会碰了面，那场面肯定就是迷之杀气腾腾。

 

起码要让一方碎刀的那种。

 

审神者毫不怀疑，若是让这种情况保持下去，迟早会传出三日月宗近能够以眼杀刃的传闻。

 

到时候外界怕不是要以为这同病相怜业界一景的两座本丸终于要闹翻了。

 

要说两个本丸其实本来除了结构特殊以外，并没有什么值得成为长久的饭桌谈资的特色，偏偏两个本丸主人一个不欧不非，但被一振稀有刀占据了几乎所有的稀有刀掉落；另一个早早迎来到的三日月宗近，却被普通刀霸占的卡刀名单，再加上被审神者一道竹墙隔绝了看热闹可能，该处“风水宝地”也就在圈子里被直接捧上了“神坛”。

 

虽然其实审神者以及隔壁的同事都并不怎么乐于见到这个结果就是了，也不知是不是碍于这个业内传说，两位虽然说患难与共，但平日里几乎避开了所有的交集，减少任何可能导致自己被突然提起的可能。

 

所以说这种奇怪的见面就相杀的情况到底是怎么来的！

 

难道是“同一个空间不能存在两个相同的灵魂”这种过时的设定？审神者对着三日月将满的练度疯狂挠头，然而一扭头就看到了在院子里聚众饮茶的莺丸们。

 

“啊呀，其实并没有主君想得那么严重。”在付丧神满练度的时候，一直想不到解决方法审神者干脆直接找上了门，在了解了其来意之后，平安太刀露出了一个和蔼的笑容，“其实就是想一起做个实验罢了。”

 

“毕竟之前并没有尝试过这样的状况，要是能造成什么不一样的结果说不定会很有趣。”

 

审神者险些绝倒，之后泪眼汪汪一副“我就是在飙戏”的样子表示什么不同的结果啦您这才显形多久啊一副看尽世事的样子，是阿津贺志山不够高还是给您的便当不够好，好好活着不好吗。

 

再说就算您和隔壁那位就算真的要做实验，就不能晚一点吗，我才把您锻出来多久啊您就想让我黑发审送蓝发刃吗。

 

似乎是没料到审神者会是这般反应，一直对其示以哈哈哈状态的付丧神终于露出了严肃的哈哈哈状态，“抱歉抱歉，到底是爷爷我思虑不周。”

 

“要不这样可好：等主君觉得时机成熟之后我们再进行这个计划——在这之前我们便只是看花喝茶享受人生就好。”

 

审神者险些喷出一口老血，张牙舞爪道时机成熟个毛毛啊您特么这是搞事鹤上身吗！身为这个本丸的主人我是绝对不会允许这种搞笑事情发生的！

 

不过，审神者端正了表情，若您真的认为这是一件非做不可的事情的话，那么到了那个时候也请不要顾虑我的心情。

 

“主君哟，”三日月慢悠悠地笑，“不觉得方才这话听起来特别像在立flag吗？”

 

 

虽然说那日三日月信誓旦旦地保证说好的看花喝茶享受人生，但之后的行为总让审神者觉得哪里都不太对劲。

 

什么徒步去特别陡峭的悬崖只为看花啊，去了奇怪的地方只为打水回来烹茶啊，去一些地图标注的无人区寻找美景啊，去赌场围观别人打群架美其名曰观光啊，去酒馆吃霸王餐然后跑路啊……

 

“酒色财气、三毒八苦、沉没成本、消费主义——这些人类世界的特色终归是要去体验一下的。”对此，付丧神是这么解释的。

 

等等时不时有什么奇怪的东西混进去了！

 

“放心吧，”已度过了漫长岁月的付丧神笑容悠然，语气郑重，“老人家答应过的事情一定会做到的。”

 

审神者表示明明您长了一张容易让人信任的脸，但这话我怎么就是不信呢。

 

“啊啦这莫不就是主君之前与我讨论的人类的潜意识吧，”三日月笑容语气不变“在一些非语言交流的层面主君或许已经捕捉到一些东西了呢。”

 

您就这么干脆的承认了这样真的好吗！审神者抓狂。

 

 

三日月提到的潜意识讨论算是之前发生过的一个小小插曲。

 

在那日与其就“做实验”的问题进行过深刻的意见交流之后，审神者稍微多留心了一些，总觉得付丧神在很多事情上似乎有着一种可以被称之为是“童真”的好奇心。

 

不局限于人类由长久的经验而积攒下来的思维，“如果不这样做又会怎样”的思考。

 

这样的逻辑，已经惯于和各样刀剑付丧神打交道的审神者还从未曾遇到过。

 

于是在某次打着加深了解之名行闲聊旷工之实，而与其在闲扯中科普过人类的潜意识理论以后，审神者为了继续找话题而问起了这件事。

 

“因为人类的世界真的非常的复杂而又有趣呐。”本该早就交接完工作的平安太刀毫无压力地配合着审神者的旷工行为，“很多事情，表象看起来相似甚至相同，背后却有着完全不同的故事。”

 

“起心动念之间，不过小小的不同却会引起不同的结果”

 

“有时又相反，不同的行为却能产生着同样的结果，翻天覆地的变化间，有些事却从未改变。”

 

您这才空闲下来多久啊就已经看过《命运○之门》吗，审神者不声不响地开了听小糖水，闻言抬头吐槽了一句。

 

“世界线与平行世界这种东西太深奥，老人家我并不知道该不该认同呢。”付丧神十分自然的接过审神者递过来的新杯子。

 

那您认同命运或者宿命论么？

 

三日月将杯中的液体晃荡了半天，这才说出一句在审神者听起来好有道理的话：

 

“君主认为，这种人类争论至今尚且都还没有结论的东西，问一个付丧神合适吗？”

 

 

大概是因为三日月对于审神者口中“相爱相杀”承认得太过坦荡荡，而且有事没事都拿“潜意识”当借口，审神者觉得自己有的时候陷入了“到底该相信那虚无缥缈却让人安心的保证，还是自己那更加虚无缥缈时准时不准的感觉”的思考困境。

 

不过就目前来看，三日月与三日月的各种表现看起来虽然让人心惊肉跳，但若要认真去算一算，其行为其实从未越线过。

 

说着是去体验与发现新的可能，但实际上感觉更像是去验证。仿佛早已知晓了所有的发展，而永远可以在最适当的时候做出最适当的反应与选择。

 

在习惯了三日月们的各种“体验人类世界”的行为以后，审神者的生活又回到了往日的节奏。

 

保证完成政府交付的每日与每月任务，按照自己的计划与需要清扫战场，及时处理与回复工作文件，与同事们交换一些私底下的内部情报，确保本丸正常的运作。

 

以及不时的和平安太刀交流一些人类发展至今的文明总结。

 

日子太过平淡，审神者甚至有时间为了给偷懒而找借口为竹墙上的那个缺口专门扎了个梯子，后来又以“梯子爬起来太费事”为由，放下了手里的工作好好地为那处根本没人会用的通路搭了了个完全不符合使用规范的楼梯。

 

大概是嫌弃审神者偷懒的借口太过滑水，本丸内部安定了，本丸外部的同事们就很开心的搞起了事。

 

在一个结界外蝉鸣阵阵的午后，审神者迎来了到自家本丸“春游”的同事们，以及其心心念念多时的上门礼。

 

然后同事们促狭地将礼物统统晾于院中那无比显眼的台阶之上，包装浮夸的盒子们生生压塌了生生压塌了审神者目标承重没有多少的临时搭建。

 

顺带还波及了两位太刀付丧神。

 

而在被砸中之前，三日月宗近和三日月宗近是以特别不刀剑的机动值一路打杀过来的。

 

审神者顿时头大如斗。

 

好在会在这种时候跑来“春游”还想到用上门礼调侃审神者的同事们多少都是些同样大心脏的同类，一群人呆愣了一会儿之后的第一反应居然是齐齐奔去看那些和各种废墟混在一起的上门礼，乌烟瘴气地忙着把各种压破了边压开了包装还能拯救的酒水食物全部捞了出来。

 

审神者在一片混乱中把两位扭了腰的三日月从废墟里拖了出来，在被注意到之前随便找了个把刃给“送”了进去。

 

补给什么的我一会儿会交代哪位侦查高身板灵活的给送过来哒。审神者倚着门笑得格外灿烂，烦请二位现在就好好看看花喝喝茶享受享受人生，有什么需要拔刀相向的事也请等过了今日~

 

好容易才从饭桌谈资上下来呢，这要是传出什么相爱相杀拆我本丸的事情，我就让你俩只相爱不相杀~

 

 

待到日光西斜曲终人散，把同事们全部都送走之后，审神者按着房屋的远近去敲门，二话不说直接给刃屋里扔了小盼强行签了临时劳动合同拉来了四五个壮劳力帮忙收拾残局。

 

就这之前有同事点开了自己的系统尚且还在公放着的bgm，审神者一步三摇地晃去探望不知道是否还在扭腰的两位三日月。

 

但愿别真的相爱相杀了啊——不过要真相爱相杀了估计现在也晚了吧，抱着这样的乐观思想，审神者的步速毫无变化。

 

大抵是同类之间的气场吸引，这回跑过来的“春游”的不仅和多少都是和审神者一般思路清奇，爱好也多有偏门的，审神者跟着两三百年钱的曲子时有时无的踩着步子，酒意微醺间恍恍然生出一种岁月静好之感。

 

到底对之前气头上的粗暴行为有那么一丢丢的心虚，到达目的地后审神者暗搓搓地把门拉个缝，准备先暗中观察一番再做行动。

 

彼时天光已暗，院中昏黄的灯光透过窗在室内投出模模糊糊的影，窗前的长几上，两盏清茶，三五点心，随意收拾的扑克牌，目测被用作当筹码的各式小折纸……

 

尚未被收回的餐盘之上，有刃在以指拟步，在平缓的漆面上，沿着并不存在的舞程线，一步一步地，在娑娑衣响里重现着百年前的暧昧舞蹈。

 

满院悠曲中，一室寂静。

 

夭寿哟，审神者第一次憎恨自己的视力是如此之好，我是该吐槽那货为什么要在春游的日子放Tango曲还放了个标准的Milonga配套，还是该吐槽我家刀有这么无聊的吗在我不知道的时候居然连Tango Pista都会了！

 

还有三日月宗近之间居然还真的存在着三分钟的爱情吗——不是从初见时就只会“三秒钟就想让你下地狱”吗！

 

本还有着那么一丢丢愧疚心态的审神者跟着bgm哼着La Cumparsita，头也不回地带上门就走。

 

那日过后，也再未见两位付丧神如下午那般突兀地大动干戈。

 

 

审神者从未想过，虽然说总是把两位太刀付丧神之间的相爱相杀嚎得震天响，但自己反倒会跟隔壁的同僚先打了一架。

 

而还是为了对方的三日月宗近。

 

隔壁的那位迟早会干出让自己不能忍的事情——或许是因为总会与三日月在不知不觉中扯到些形而上学的东西，审神者平日里便会有意无意地关注下有些被自己归为“感觉”或者“直觉”的东西，而在一番梳理之后，最让其不能理解的大概是这个早早的对隔壁下了的结论。

 

这个结论偶尔会成为楼顶住户迟迟不落的第二只靴子，带给审神者“这到底是直觉、潜意识还是我脑子有坑产生的幻觉”的纠结。

 

而如今，这个纠结似乎有了答案。

 

“什么叫‘如果不刀解三日月的话，世界就会马上毁灭，和政府协商拖延却也找不到解决办法之后我决定亲自动手’啊？”审神者一边单方面暴揍对方，一方面喊出了心底的质问：

 

“还有为什么你要刀解你家三日月，他反倒是跑过来打我家三日月啊？！”

 

三分钟前，隔壁的太刀付丧神非常突然地越过自家竹墙上的缺口，落地前便已拔了刀，在审神者反应过来之前刃光就已扫过眼前。

 

而在家之前一直就在附近喝茶的平安太刀仿佛早有默契一般的饮完了最后一口茶，时机分毫不差地迎上了对方的刀刃。

 

本还疑惑于对方这回没让续茶的审神者，第一次感受到了什么叫真实的火星四溅杀气连天。

 

——与之一比，从前二刃之间的剑拔弩张仿佛就像游戏一般。

 

大概是眼前情势太过紧迫又插手不得，审神者脑子一抽，想也没想就去搬了梯子爬墙找隔壁告状去了。

 

然后就变成了眼前这般两边一起打架的壮观局面。

 

待结束了墙那边的暴力行为，又顺着梯子艰难的爬回来以后，这边的战局似乎也已告一段落。

 

而审神者，此刻，脑中，只剩下了一句话：

 

“我[哔——]我刀呢？！！！”

 

眼前，除了一片凌乱的战斗痕迹之外，再找不到，与三日月宗近相关的任何痕迹。

 

于是思考万千也只剩下了各式粗口的万语千言。

 

 

审神者思考自己之前难不成真的插了个flag的时候也没忘记恶人先告状，还在懵逼状态的时候就又重新翻过墙把人揍了一顿。

 

而同样惊讶于这个神转折的同行这一回选择了还手。

 

于是，“两个本丸的刃相爱相杀并且主人还滚在一起打群架”这件事最终直接就闹到了政府。

 

政府的解决方法特别简单也特别不靠谱：找专人去把两座本丸的公共墙体加高了三十米。

 

审神者表示这个侧看是个屏正看是根杆还不考虑风阻的解决方案真的没问题吗喂，真要倒了的话责任算哪边政府帮出后续费用吗！

 

在流程性的双方确认并签署了解决方案以后，某位围观了全程的负责人小头叫住了审神者婶，顺手发来了一份标识着例行通知颜色的文件，让其下次例会时顺手帮忙发了。

 

审神者熟练的打开一看：关于任务难度提升的说明。

 

这份理论上事关重大的文件在例会中没有受到多大关注，反倒是审神者带伤的脸引来了无数问候。

 

知道各类言语背后真实的打探目的，审神者三言两语的用各式靠谱不靠谱的传言打发了提问，自己一个人直接揣了完整完整的一瓶酒缩进了角落里装深沉。

 

而会场中心暗潮汹涌的另一边，已经有消息灵通者聊到了审神者那天可以被当成另类风格实验rap来听的粗口连飚。

 

其间有一两句谈话飘到了审神者这里，激起其似嘲似真的笑意。

 

那时啊……

 

那时的自己，虽然生理上因为情绪过载导致的大脑断线而在无法控制的疯狂爆粗，但在感受着躯体上产生的各种可以被称之为“愤怒”与“悲痛”的反应的同时，却也感知到心底的深处，如割裂开来一般的一片平静无波。

 

一早就爬过墙去揍人的自己，是不是其实早就潜意识中预料到了什么呢，审神者闲闲地想。

 

或许在当初和三日月都仿若玩笑一样做好约定的时候，自己其实是已经做好了心理准备的吧。

 

只是感觉好遗憾呐，审神者继续悠然地自斟自饮，身为约定另一方的自己也许是应该在旁边看完全程的。

 

起码还能在一旁助威打call，顺带骂一句对方居然把这个约定执行得这般彻底。

 

总好过被那突兀的场景击打得茫然无措。

 

 

虽然内心因着各式缘由而抱有遗憾，但审神者还是很快将自己投入了随之而来的加急战况中。

 

愈加强大的敌军战力，更加复杂的阵容配置，开始出现负增长的各式资源，频率加快的各式公报，种种未曾面对过的状况不免让人心绪不宁。

 

审神者凌晨加班休息的间隙稍微切出系统去看了看行业论坛，在一个看起来就已经神智不清的同事发言底下看到了更多神志不清的回复。

 

审神者一边看一边拍桌狂笑，然后在休息时间用尽时便又继续埋头工作。

 

不知是不是之前的一系列事件造成的精神冲击消耗掉了太多感情，还是经历过了“清晰的见证了自己精分一般的在爆粗口的同时心底平静”这种吊诡的情境，在面对这回战事的时候，审神者从自己身上捕捉到了一种可以被称为“镇定”与“自信”的心绪。

 

虽面对着未知，却能快速理出头绪，对于暂时无法处理的问题，也相信能够找到解决之法。

 

出阵，手入，远征，内番，搜集各方的消息，通过自己的渠道找政府磨牙薅材料，计算各种可行方案效率，实时对本丸的空间使用、材料储备、物资调配进行了调整。

 

认真热情地投入于工作，却也同样热衷与忙里偷闲的划水摸鱼，若有人路过，大概能看到审神者不成调地哼着La Cumparsita，在舞步进退之间快速地下达着各种指令以及回复文件。

 

在审神者根据最近的状况开始思考要不要拆除景趣系统的时候，战争结束了。

 

 

确认消息无误以后，方才还在纠结的审神者反倒利落地做出了撤除景趣系统的决定：大抵是在熟悉的境况中消耗太久，便突然期待起不一样的体验来。

 

只是到底已经快要春天了呢，审神者想，这种可以忍受的天气反倒感觉不出和景趣的太大差别了。

 

也不知道真实的天气里，会不会也有樱吹雪呢。

 

紧随而至的战后收尾工作看似复杂繁琐实则更加复杂繁琐，审神者每日在成堆对的信纸与文件中假装自己在努力游泳的同时，也在各式应对之中，捕捉到了一些风谲云诡之下的小范围内容。

 

审神者苦中作乐地每天变化着假装游泳时的姿态，不觉间院中樱花已开始绽出了花朵。

 

一时寒风渐起，竟当真下起了雪来。

 

已经开始考虑要不要切换一个花样游泳动作的审神者丢下了手中的工作，哆哆嗦嗦地搬出梯子，在竹墙缺口的断面上临时搭了个晃晃悠悠的平台，背靠着那夸张的三十米高墙如同在表演杂技一般的终于是坐稳了。

 

玩笑一般的轻轻摇晃着竹枝，在如同横向秋千一般的往复运动中，审神者恍惚想起，今日似乎就是之前自己闲听到了一耳朵的消息中提到的，部分本丸的太刀三日月宗近被回收碎刀的日子。

 

倒是和自家本丸迎来三日月的时候一般光景。

 

审神者从怀中掏出之前好友送来的庆贺酒，望向眼前的早樱吹雪，思量着这其中似乎少了些热烈的绽放。

 

把余酒泼予花树，并随手清理着通路时，审神者忆起，在自己因打群架直接打到获得政府一日游之后的某日，曾有某振侦查值颇高的刀剑，郑重地言及之前未及阻止，却听到三日月宗近随刃风刮来的话语。

 

那时，天下五剑之一的太刀付丧神，借了同伴之口，向本丸的主人，道过一句：

 

“またお会いしましょう”


	6. ·ラウンド 無量大数

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 审神者便笑，笑得无比快意。

·ラウンド 無量大数

 

三日月宗近被政府回收的时候正下着雪。

 

回收人员到来的时候，本丸主人与太刀付丧神的谈话还未结束，审神者向来人远远的打了个表示“半小时就好”的手势，对面也乐得偷懒，去会客室前倒也不忘回了个“天很冷”的造型以做提醒。

 

审神者笑着回头，不意瞟见了早春那细细碎碎的雪一粒粒地吹满了院里才刚刚开放的浅粉色樱花，恍惚发觉这光景一如自己迎来三日月的那日。

 

只是眼下到底时间不算充裕，审神者并未愣神太久，便把注意力拉回到了刚才被打断的朗读之上。

 

“……My beloved is white and ruddy, the chiefest among ten thousand……”

（……我的良人，白而且红，超乎万人之上……）

 

“……His cheeks are as a bed of spices, as sweet as flowers: his lips like lilies, drooping sweet smelling myrrh……”

（……他的两腮如香花畦，如香草台：他的嘴唇像百合花，且滴下没药汁……）

 

“……yea, he is altogether lovely……”

（……他全然可爱……）

 

《雅歌》第五章朗读完毕之后，确认过付丧神的表情，审神者才又把话题引回之前被赞美诗岔开的内容之上——虽然审神者自己也很想吐槽话题是怎么跳到这上面的，难道说是因为之前在讲的东西就已经很飞了吗？

 

“我还是想再确认一次，”关上了终端，审神者抬头间的表情是说不出的一言难尽，“您的意思是在这一次您见到我之前，您已经见过了无数次的我，隔壁的那位三日月宗近也是同样的”

 

“——这真的不是参考了什么经典的轮回设定的坑爹故事吗？！”

 

端坐于审神者对面身着绀青色狩衣的太刀付丧神仿佛早料到了会收到这种反应一般，只是淡定地嚼着拆好的点心，将点心纸揉做小小的一团之后才微笑着开口：“主君心中不是早就有答案了么？”

 

“那么，在道别之前，还有什么想要爷爷我解答的呢？”

 

“您突然这么问我怎么可能反应的过来——那么就先采访一下您对于这种神奇体验是怎么看的吧。”

 

“唔~认真来说确实应该是一段奇妙的时光，但若要真做评价的话，虽然这么说有些失礼，但还是想引用一下那个被主君提过无数次的词：‘坑爹’。”

 

“您风雅平安刀的形象要崩了啊喂——那么承接上一题，这些体验中有什么让您印象深刻的么？”

 

“主君您口中的‘相爱相杀’吧，最初尝试的时候还有所期待，后来试验得太多，走神的时候都能够不出差错呢。”

 

“……感觉无数个我看到那个场景怕已经哭死过无数次了……”

 

“但还是在每一次都能够坚强地继续面对。在某一次，主君曾说过，人类最大的幸运也是最大的不幸便是同时拥有了灵智与不算太长的寿命，于是在被死亡追赶着时，会有一种强大的生机。”

 

“被您这么一说我突然觉得自己像个诗人。”

 

“那应该会是个坚韧的诗人吧。”

 

“我还有其他像诗人的时候么？”

 

“‘若是当下无聊，那便去做一些不同的事情吧’第二十四回的主君这么说过，‘若无法改变未来，那便去享受当下吧’是第一百零八回的主君说的，‘未知生，焉知死’‘向死而生’‘生活的乐趣取决于生活本生’也是主君曾引用过的。”

 

“……我突然觉得自己其实是一个信口开河的毒鸡汤段子手……”

 

“却也着实添加了些趣味。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“……无趣吗？”

 

“无趣。”

 

“这一回也是无趣吗”

 

“这一回极有趣。”

 

“也是哦，这一回你们俩都留下来了。”

 

“认真算来，这是第一次呢——我与主君这般聊天，也是第一次。”

 

“那么为什么是这一次？”

 

“……大概是因为这一次，主君用了最激烈的应对方式吧。若不是您……”

 

“别说了我那天的傻屌行为至今还在论坛首页挂着呢QAQ”

 

“却也是第一次知道主君还能有这般大能为，虽形式是……了一些，但终归是拖过了时间——所以或许，最关键的，其实是主君吧。”

 

“这个突然的总结是怎么回事！我实名反对——要不是因为三日月从到来以后让我知道了生活可以有这般多彩的样子，要不是‘想要让三日月继续好好生活的’念头我才不会去搞那种事情——卧槽这个心理说出来怎么这么肉麻。”

 

“偶尔坦诚一下不也挺好吗~”

 

“我一直都挺坦诚的吧——总之，我是想说，我觉得关键点其实应该还是三日月自己吧。”

 

“但若是没有主君一次次的言语，主君也是不会见到那样的三日月的哦。”

 

“可要是您没有问过我的话，那些毒鸡汤我是不会说的吧。若是您自己不去行动的话，我的那些话语也是没有用的吧。”

 

“主君对于这件事的因果居然意外的执着呢。”

 

“因为其实这一直都是你们两个的旅程吧，未记前尘的我只是过客，真正在努力做出改变的人，是不应该被忽视的”

 

“……”

 

“说是这样说，但其实是您突然给我扣一个关键身份我很慌的啊，我可只想做个混吃等死的普通人而已所以麻烦您将这个身份认领了吧。”

 

“……”

 

“……其实也不错的吧。”

 

“也是。”

 

那之后，审神者便没再开口了，只捧了茶扭头去看院中的雪景，并那扇开在两座本丸共用墙体之上的小门。

 

彼时风住了，审神者哼起了小调，曲调欢快却转折突兀，仿佛用是将切碎的多首曲子拼贴而成。

 

那是一段，连作者自己也不可能再复制一回的新曲。

 

时间差不多时，三日月整理好了茶具。

 

“那么主君，就此告别，”

 

“谨祝从今之后，一切安顺。”

 

在他转身之前，审神者问了最后一个问题：

 

“以后还会再见吗？”

 

付丧神闻言，浅笑。

 

“我想，不会了。”

 

审神者便笑，笑得无比快意。

 

+The end+

+Original work：Nitro+ DMM 游戏《刀剑乱舞》+

+Words by：花拾叁+


	7. 后记·尘歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惯常的文后碎碎念

后记·尘歌

今年结束之前我居然有完结产出呢，可喜可贺可喜可贺~【揍

总的来说，这一回讲的是个轮回学做人的故事【你滚！

码子的时候想了一堆后记的时候要说些什么，可等真的要写了又不知道该要说些什么了。

一如我往常的尿性，这篇文从最开始下笔到最后的结局经过了我的无数次懒癌拖延症与划水摸鱼（。）而最终成品和最初的设想也差出十万八千里【你

最初的创作冲动是在看了【感觉说出来有点ky所以马赛克掉了】之后，那个时候突然内心无比悲哀所以决定写一个两个三日月之间无限轮回的故事（逻辑？？？）故事的结构参考了ranana的《空瞳》【x

最初的构想，是说一个体现“悲智双绝”、每次选择影响结局、但总是没法圆满、最后通过努力让两个本丸的主人一个体现“悲”一个体现“智”、迎来完美大结局的故事。结果真开起脑洞来感觉自己仿佛在写有N个BE线的恋爱avg脚本（x）文字量太大我放弃，还是模糊处理算逑（ntm）

于是变成来超级模糊处理线，加上觉得强行悲智双绝的剧情实在是太强硬励志来，于是变成来整段垮掉的两位直接放弃救人安心当刀多死几次就习惯了不要与命运斗争的宿命感x

但我感觉三明虽然是那啥了点但活久了不至于一直不像人，于是最后有了“三明如何学会做人观察日记”（划掉）从侧面记录挖掘人性中最珍贵美好的东西（划掉）

↑这样说看起来仿佛特别哲学的样子，但其实完全是写到第二章大纲的时候我突然忙得要死到处跑活动的路上骑单车的时候突然才确定下来的 

结果在正式铺大纲的时候居然又迷之把故事给拉到了一个积极改变人生的基调

所以说啊，灵感这东西真是极度的不稳定啊【划掉

总之，这篇开始于我找工作，结束于我马上就要结束实习正式入职的文，终归是在各种反复的纠结之中结束了。

感谢三日月宗近和【因为写出来感觉太过ky所以马赛克掉的某君和某君】，让我有了一个构思这么一个故事

一个模糊的、轮回的、不断自我提问的、不停思考着生与活的故事。

如同最普通凡尘中的最普通的歌

最后的一点点补充：

其实背后那个大阴谋的具体真相并不是重点，重点是这样背景下两位从卧槽什么鬼到悠闲享受无尽的相爱时光再到最后终于归于一处的心态变化（其实就是我自己根本就没想【ntm！）

至于剧情里一些可能挺bug的设定——反正那个不是重点啦略过吧不然我真的只能一辈子在读条了【喂

文中的婶的本丸总在来莺丸并没有什么伏笔，只是因为我的怨念（。）我国服内侧的时候第一把四花就是莺丸，结果正式上线以后卡莺丸卡得昏天黑地最后是趁着概率提升硬生生赌出来的（之后的第二振莺来得也很晚，让我相当庆幸当初赌了x），因此在给婶婶做设定需要一个抓娃娃机对象（？）的时候想也没想就选了莺

——2019年12月27日——

官方联动了我来擦个马赛克！！！！

感谢铃木拡树君和黑羽麻璃央君带来的三日月宗近们！【暗搓搓全身比心心~【x


End file.
